My Wish
by llwild1992
Summary: A boy and his mother make wishes on starts, both about: Uchiha Sasuke. Now the Akatsuki is planning to use the boy and his mother to end the world, they are close to succeeding what's gonna happen to them? Can Sasuke save them in time! discontinued
1. The Wish

Story Name: My Wish (2007)

By: llwild1992

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the children that are gonna be in this story are all my original OCs,

* * *

Wish on Stars

One blissful summer night in the beautiful hidden village of Konoha, a young boy looks out into the night sky. It's the shooting starts season, legend has it if you make a true heartfelt and unselfish wish, it would be granted.

The boy's black onyx eyes reflect every star that passes his house. He is sitting on the window sill of his small yet cozy room. Smiling an innocent smile he looks out into the night wondering if he should make his wish.

On the opposite side of the thin walls he can hear his mother's voice whispering to something, from her voice tone she is crying.

'She always cries when the shooting stars fall.' he runs his hand threw his thick black/blue hair. He feels the ends of his hair that spike up in the back. The boy looks so much like _**HIM**_.

'She is probably thinking about **him**?' he walked away from the window and over to his dresser, and pulled out his cloths for tomorrow, a long sleeved blue shirt and white shorts. He folded them on his bed and placed them next to his lamp that was dimly lighting the dark green room.

He sees a few more stars go across the night sky out of the corner of his eye. As he looks out into the night he does not fail to hear his bedroom door creak open, and a tall beautiful woman walks in.

He turns around and looks at his mother, his best friend, and the first face that he saw when he entered this world. She protects and raises him. Her love for him only equals the love that she had for the other man in her life.

She pulls her son into her for a tight hug. He wraps his small arms around her slim waist. Her long lushes pink hair flows over his hands, making him giggle, at the way it fell on his skin.

"Have you made you wish yet, Hayate-kun?" She asked felling his hair so soft and black like the night sky.

"No Okaa-san (1), I was waiting for you." He smiled letting go of his mother. They walk over to the window and stair out into the sea of stars.

"You know it will be over soon Hayate-kun, you should make you wish, and then it's off to bed." she smiled, as her son wrapped his arms across his chest and pouted at the news that he was going to have to go to sleep soon.

"Okaa-san!" he protested, showing off the signature smirk for the onyx eyed man that he resembles.

"Don't Okaa-san me Hayate-_kun_. A growing ninja needs his rest, don't you want to be a good ninja when you grow up?" she teased him, making her son smile. Unlike him Hayate always found a reason to smile, just like his mother. They turned back to the sky, Hayate pointed to the brightest one that was moving rather slow.

"I'll wish on this one Okaa-san!" Hayate closed his eyes and wished on his star.

'_I want my Okaa-san to find a reason not to cry, even though it's always over the same thing, my __Tou-san. I remind her so much of my Tou-san (2). I want her to smile at me and really see me instead of my Tou-san. That's half of my wish, my other half is to be a powerful ninja when I grow up, just like my Tou-san, and I want him to be proud of me. I want my Tou-san, __Uchiha Sasuke__ to be proud of me, __Uchiha Hayate__!'_

Hayate looked up at his mother and smiled telling her that he was done wishing on his star, now it's her turn. She patted Hayate on his head and picked out her star, the last one for this year, she always picks the last one.

'_I know this wish will never come true but; I want you to see our son Sasuke, I want you to help me raise him, to love him, and teach him to be a ninja. I also want you to watch over him and protect him when I can not, Sasuke my love give me the strength to raise your son, your heir, your gift to me, and my promise to you.' _She opened her eyes just as her star disappeared into the night sky.

Hayate often wonders where the stars go for the rest of the year, that's just the little boy in him, his precious eyes can see where they go, the really don't leave the sky, they just go off on another adventure until they return.

"Okaa-san, what did you wish for?" Hayate asked.

"I can't tell you Hayate-kun, or it wouldn't come true." She said poking his nose, "Off to bed with you now, because tomorrow what happens?" she asked pulling the blue curtains over the window. She looks back to see him jumping on his bed and smiling, so innocent to bad they don't stay like that forever.

"Tomorrow I start my training as a ninja, and then I will become a ninja, than I will become a member of the Konoha police force, that's what I want to do!" He smiled undoing his bed covers. Sakura smiles and lifts him onto his bed and kissed his forehead.

'He is just like you Sasuke, with a little bit of me in him, how I wish you could be here.'

"Now my little aiji (3) off to sleep, and have wonderful dreams, maybe of you being Hokage?" she said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"No I don't want to be Hokage, Naruto-sama kind of ruined that dream for me, and made me eat a whole lot of ramen." he said sticking out his tough, and taking hold of his stomach. Sakura smiled and tickled his foot that was ticking out of the sheet, and Hayate began to giggle.

"You sound like a girl." She said continuing to tickle him.

"No….I ……don't…..!" he giggled again.

"Boys don't giggle, girls do, and so if you're giggling than you're a girl." She said as she stopped tickling him as she saw tears begin to forming his eyes.

"Then boys should be made to giggle Okaa-san." he said smiling. Sakura smiled at what he just said and kissed his forehead once again, she got up and walked over to the light and clicked it off. Hayate positioned himself in a convertible one and looked at Sakura as she stood in the door way.

"Night Okaa-san." he whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Night sweetheart, I love you." She answered, and stepped out of his room.

"I love you too Okaa-san." Sakura closed the door as she went into the hallway.

Hayate laid away for a wile longer, but a bright light crossing the sky got his attention, she bounded out of bed and opened the curtains.

"WOW!" he saw a big bright shooting star that was moving slower than he ever saw one move. He smiled as she watched it for about seven minutes.

'I wish Tou-san could be here with me.' he said smiling. The Star moved out of his sight but was still bright. He enclosed the curtains and got back into bed, not before he looked at a picture that was on his night stand, it was of his mother and _father. _

Sakura said that picture was taken of them before she started to show that she was pregnant with him. She was sitting on a tree branch leaning on his shoulder; her head in the crook of his neck, and his arms around her, one on her shoulder, and one on her stomach, protecting something that was to come. His eyes looked down and Sakura and a small smirk that looked more like a smile was paste don his face.

Hayate really did look like him, the only thing that was different between them was that Hayate's hair spiked more upward. He smiled at the picture and ran his small still chubby fingers over the wooden frame.

"Good night Tou-san, I love you." he said as he jumped into bed, he started to hum a tune that he didn't know the words to, he just knew it for as long as he remembered, and that wasn't to far back.

As he drifted into sleep he imagined a picture similar to the one on his night stand, only in this one Hayate was sitting on Sakura lap, and his fathers hand was on his head. He smiled as he fell asleep.

Around one a dim light lit up the room, and a figure stepped out into the darkness of the child's room, he looked around before turning to the child who slept on a bed across from him. As Hayate slept a figure watched over him not moving an inch, just watching Hayate's every move, from a jerk of his foot, to a smiled on his face.

His face was strong and handsome, his eyes a dark black onyx color, his hair blue/black, spiking up in the back. He looks at Hayate and smiles.

At one point Hayate kicks off his sheet and the figure gently and swiftly pulls it over him. He looked at the digital clock on the night stand and it said 3:34. He then looks at the picture of Hayate's parents and a small smirk appeared on his face.

He turns back to Hayate, and pushed back his bangs from his face and smiles at the boy once more.

"You have done well with Hayate, Sakura. I will return from the Sound Village soon, and join you and our son." he went over to the window prepared to leave as he mumbles something to himself.

"Uchiha Sasuke never breaks a promise to his family."

* * *

1- Mother 

2- Father

3- Beloved child

Hayate means Hurricane,

I rewrote it to fix some of the spelling mistakes and well I kind of went crazy and added a few things. Hope you like it. If I use and Japanese that you don't understand I will provide translations, and if I forget, say that in your review so I can fix that.


	2. The Day

The Day

"_Uchiha Sasuke never breaks a promise to his family." Sasuke said as he jumped out of the window._

Hayate woke up as soon as he felt the sun hit his pale skin, he jumped out of bed and quickley and messily made his bed and ran out of his room, and his heart was pounding. He raced down the hall and opened a sliding wooden door, and ran into his mother's slightly larger and pinker room.

He looked on the queen sized bed and found a long lump berried in the lavender sheets, with pink hair flowing from the pillow. Hayate smiled and quietly walked up to her.

"Good mourning Okaa-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he jumped on top of her. Sakura Jerked away and gowned, after Hayate was born Coffey became her best friend, and when he got out of the terrible two's, she kicked the habit, and was now not a mourning person.

"Hayate-kun," she looked at the clock, "Hayate-kun its seven in the mourning, go back to sleep." She said pulling the cover over her pink hair. Hayate immediately pulled them off and giggled at the way his mother looked.

"Okaa-san fist day of school… you look terrible Okaa-san." he giggled as Sakura pocked him in the stomach. She sat up and placed the blanket on his head.

"Son I wish you came with a snooze button, I think you do." She smiled a very evil smile as she moved her hand to grab Hayate.

"Okaa-san no, no, no do not even think about-" He didn't get to finish because Sakura took hold of him and tried to lift up his shirt. "Okaa-san!" She tried to squirm out of her grip as he began to laugh as she ticked him.

"Hayate-Kun I'm gonna get you." she laughed as she began to tickle her son on his belly, until she reached his naval and pocked it making him scream out in laughter; his most ticklish spot. Hayate's eyes began to water, giving Sakura the que to stop so he could breathe.

"Okaa-san, not funny!" He shouted as he took a deep breath trying to stop laughing.

"No that was plenty fun, for me." She smiled as she got up and walked over to the window. "Get ready for school knowing you; you would want to be their early." She turned around and pocked Hayate in the nose and walked into her closet.

"Okaa-san, don't you work part time at the academe?" He asked turning away from his mother to look at the pictures on her dresser.

"Yes, but not this week, I have to work at the hospital Tsunade is short on Medical Nin at the moment and she wants us to heal the ANBU that came back from their missions." She answered as she closed the closet door dresses in her ninja vest.

"Okaa-san was my Tou-san in the ANBU?" he said looking at the picture of Sakura and Naruto, fresh out of the Jounin exam and smiling.

"No, why do you ask?" she said brushing her long pink hair.

"No particular reason, just wanted to know. Can we have the rest of the onigiri (1) for breakfast?" Sakura nodded her head as she tied her now black headband on her forehead. Hayate walked out of his mother's room followed by Sakura, he went in his room and changed into his cloths as Sakura got their meal out.

They lived in a small two bedroom apartment, Sakura's parents died before Hayate was born, and she couldn't keep that house and have an infant with her so she sold it, and sold everything the family owned, except some of the priceless heirlooms, and the table that was almost as old as the village. They ate their breakfast quickley and cleaned up. Hayate was excited because he was one step closer to his dream so by the time Sakura finished putting the leftovers in the fridge he was literally bouncing off the walls.

"Hayate-kun lets go!" she shouted to him as she was beginning to shut the door.

"Okaa-san waits a minute!" He shouted as he jumped to get out of the door way. He landed outside and on his back. He looked up and Sakura was laughing her head off at how her son handled that situation. He jumped back up, and took hold of her hand.

They walked threw the park together taking their time, because the school opens up at eight fifteen, and Hayate woke her up at seven, and they left the house around seven thirty.

Hayate kept blabbing on how he was going to be the best in his class in everything, man could that boy talk, he looked like a young Sasuke, but acted like a young Sakura.

The way he acted really brought memories back. How Sakura had followed Sasuke to the ends of the earth, and how he never paid attention to her.

'I was so childish back then.' Sakura began giggling as she thought of how Sasuke and Naruto always fought because of the simplest thing.

"Okaa-san what's so funny?" Hayate asked looking at his mother.

"Its nothing I just thought of something funny?" She smiled as they neared the school building, some teachers where outside, and a few other students also. Sakura stopped and squatted down to her son's level.

"I have to go now Hayate-kun, now remember walk over to Tsunade's after class." She said taking his chin into her hands to make him look into her eyes.

"Yes Okaa-san, when will you be home?" He asked as Sakura kissed his forehead..

"Late, so by the time I come to pick you up at Tsunade's, I want to find you asleep on the couch, not annoying her to the point where she nearly kills me when I ring the bell." she kissed his head as she disappeared in a gash of smoke. Hayate smiled as she started to walk to the school.

"HAYATE-KUN! A small voice shouted, and Hayate knew who it was.

"Good mourning Hiara-chan!" She smiled and looked at the blond that ran up to him she smiled back.

This is Uzumaki Hiara; she is the daughter of non other than Uzumaki Naruto, and his wife Hyuga-Uzumaki Hinata. Like her father she is headstrong, and bears a resemblance to him; their blond hair, and their smile. She is Hayate's best friend and constant companion. Like her father she has a fondness for orange.

"Hayate, Hiara-chan" another voice called out. Another boy walked up to them, his white hair pulled back into a ponytail but failed to pull up some stray spikes that framed his face. (Can you guess who he looks like?)

"Hey, Zarno." Hayate answered his call. Hiara turned around and smiled a bright smile at him.

This is Hatake Zarno, the only child of Hatake Kakashi. Like his father he is somewhat wired (AKA perverted). He is Hayate's friend, and has a crush on Hiara, and hits on her all the time, and Hayate ends up hitting him but these two have a good friendship that goes way back to when they where three.

"Can you believe it, we are ninja in training, and this is going to be great!" Hiara yelled pushing her fists in the air.

"I heard we got Shikamaru-Sensei, this will be easy." Zarno commented, suddenly someone punched him in the head he fell to the grounded and rubbed the spot. They turned to see who it was.

"Oh no, don't tell me you two are going to become ninja." Hayate yelled as he saw a boy and a girl standing before them.

The girl yawned and looked up at the clouds. She had long dark brown hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a green fishnet sleeveless shirt, and matching skirt and fishnet leggings. She looked back at the trio and frowned.

"How troublesome, don't tell me we're class mates with them, Shikaju-Oto (2)?" She asked stretching her arms in the air.

"Ya they are, they are just so annoying right Inoara-neesan (3)?" the boy shouted clenching his fists. He had blond hair pulled back in a ponytail that looked like a pineapple. Was wearing a long blue shirt, and brown pants, he too had blue eyes.

These two are Inoara, and Shikaju Nara. The twins of Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka-Nara Ino; Inoara is the oldest by ten minutes, and Shikaju is the youngest which is why they call each other, Oto and Neesan.

Shikaju is just like a boy Ino but a little more hip, and Inoara is just like Shikamaru. Both siblings are very close, but sometimes their attitudes get in the way. Shikaju is lively and Inoara is extremely lazy, yet a silent genius,

"Don't talk about our Tou-san!" Shikaju shouted pointing at Zarno who still lay on the ground.

"Even though he is a lazy ass, he still is a better Tou-san than you three got." Inoara commented with a yawn. Zarno jumped up and measured himself up with Shikaju.

"Ya right, my Tou-san is the best member of the ANBU!" Zarno shouted still rubbing where Shikaju had hit him.

"I can top that my Tou-san _**is**_ the Sixth Hokage!" Hiara shouted smiling. Then all of them looked at Hayate waiting for him to tell them about his Tou-san. Hayate looked at the clock and smiled.

"Time to report to class, let's go guys." He said pointing to the door, Inoara, Shikaju, Hiara, and Zarno all began to laugh, these kids where juts a mixed up bunch of friends, they just make fun of each other because they can. They have known each other forever, since their parents know each other they often set up play dates. Hayate started to walk to the building with the others trailing behind him. They started saying what they brought for lunch or what they wished they brought.

One of the senseis' opened the doors and smiled at the new students, one of them was Iruka, who was still a Chunin, but he was missing the ponytail.

'I can't tell them about him, because I really don't know who Tou-san is, I just know his name and facts about him.' He thought as they entered the building. As all the students entered the building a figure moved in the trees.

'I wonder; could this child be my foolish little brother's son?'

* * *

1-hand rolled sushi

2-younger brother

3-older sister

Names and meanings:

Hiara- Fire/ Flame

Zarno: Field

Inoara: go

Shikaju: go in

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Weakness

Weakness

"Aburame, Adel" Shikamaru called.

"Over here." he replied.

"Hyuga, Heza?"  
"Present!"

"Hatake, Zarno?"

"Yo."

"Nara, Inoara?"

"…."

"Nara, Inoara?"

"…."

"INOARA WAKE UP!" He shouted at Inoara who was asleep on the desk

"Inoara!" Shikaju hit her in the head walking her up.

"I'm awake I was just thinking." She smilled then let her head fall back to the desk.

"Nara Shikaju?"

"Right here Tou-san." He shouted letting everyone know he was their dad. Inoara tunred and looked at her brother.

"You baka (1)do you want everyone here hate us, how troublesome." she replied.

"Uchiha Hayate?"

"Present."

"Uzumaki Hiara?"

"…."

"Uzumaki Hiara?"

"…."

"Where did that Uzumaki go, this it shuch a drag?" he asked looking around the room.

"Shikamaru!" a person shouted from the hallway. The door opened and their stood Iruka with Hiara in his hands, she was trying to get out of his grip but failed

"I cought her trying to get into the supply closet." He shouted.

"So?" Shikamaru asked yawning.

"The one with the practice bombs!" he said dropping Hiara on the floor with a nice thud.

"So let her bomb her hands off that way she'll never do that again." He answered making all the kids laugh.

"We can't do that; her father and mother would have a fit." He yelled back.

"Did you forget when you trained my graduating class, that Naruto did the exact same thing, and she is related to Naruto, so what's the problem?" He asked.

"Oh just shut up and teach your class!" Iruka shouted leaving the room.

"Hiara, sit down." Shikamaru instructed.

"Yes Shikamaru-Sensei." she smiled and walked over to sit in between Hayate and Zarno, who where sitting above Inoara and Shikaju, the children exchanged glances.

"Okay today's first lesson is the basics, who built Konoha?" he asked. Hayate was the first to raise his hand.

"Uchiha."

"The lord First Hokage and the Lord Second Hokage." He answered.

"Correct next question."

In the shadows of the trees two ninja watched the young ninja, both in dark cloak bearing red clouds. one of them looked like a shark, the other, you could onley see his eyes, the Sharingan.

"Itachi-san, why does this child bear a resemblance to that brother of your's?" Kisame asked.

"He is what we are after isnt he?" Itachis asked, looking at Hayate as he kept answering all th questions Shikamaru asked.**"**I wonder if this child knows who his Tou-san is?" Itachi and Kisame jumped out of the tree and disappeared.

--x--

Meanwhile in the Konoha hospital, ANBU ninja where rushing in and out.

"Sakura we got another coming in, Hatake Kakashi." A nurse yelled.

"Waite a minute let me get ready, I swear Tsunade is truing to kill me!" Sakura shouted as she finished healing a child who twisted her wrist.

"Thank you Sakura-sama." The child smiled and hugged her.

"Tell you Okaa-san if you have any pain, to bring you back." she said handing her a green lollypop.

"Yes Sakura-sama." she walked out and passed Kakashi.

"Good afternoon Sakura-_chan_." He said smiling under his mask.

"Kakashi-senpai, don't start with the _chan_ thing again, it's getting annoying." She said as she pulled back her long pink hair into a tight ponytail.

"How's Hayate?" Kakashi asked walking over to her, clutching his right arm.

"He just started at the academe today, what happened?" She asked as she saw blood dripping down his arm.

"You don't want to know, my boy Zarno started today as well." He said as he let Sakura take his arm and inspect it.

"It's hard to believe that they are six, well seven in Zarno and Hiara-chan's case, it fells like it was yesterday Hayate was a baby." she smiled and she reset Kakashi's arm, she pulled it in and out of the socket and she tried to get a good placement. Only receiving a flinch of pain from him, he never did like the fact that Sakura could use her strength to reset bones. Finale she placed it back into the socket and healed his arm.

"Better?" she said as she checked his arm by moving it.

"Much, you should really think about rejoining the ANBU, the guys really miss-"

"Kakashi don't get started, you know the reason why I can't, I have to protect Hayate, and I can't do that if I'm dead. Besides I have to wait for him." she said looking out of the window.

"Six years is along time, you do know that it's possible the Oroch-"  
"Don't say that, we have to believe that he will come back." She said walking over to the counter. "He made a deal, and an Uchiha never breaks a promise, to anyone. We have to believe in his ability, and in him." She said writing something on her charts.

"Sakura if he gets found out, they'll look for a weakness to make him talk. You and I both know his weakness," Kakashi looked at Sakura's back; he could see that she was holding back her oncoming tears. He gathered his AMBU mask and prepared to leave.

"You better keep a close eye on Hayate, Uchiha Itachi has been spotted in the village area, if he finds out Hayate is his brother's son, he will probably take him away from you." He said as he disappeared. Sakura turned around only to be looking at the hallway.

'If he finds out whom and what Hayate is, all of the hidden villages could be in mortal danger.' she went up and closed the door, locking herself in.

'What could he be planning, why now, does he want Hayate's powers, or does he want my death? What can the Akatsuki leader be planning; why in the hell has _my father_ sent _his _Akatsuki member here!'

* * *

1-idiot

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. Secret

Secret

Class at the academe ended and all the students where going home. as Hayate walked outside a bunch of girls started squealing as he walked. When he turned to them they just ran off.

"Girls are so wired." he turned around and kept walking.

"Hayate-kun!" Hiara shouted as she and Zarno ran to catch-up with him.

"Where are you going, don't you live that way?" Zarno asked.

"Nai, my mom is working late tonight, so I get to annoy Tsunade-baachan (1)" Hayate smiled.

"You actually like her, she and Tou-san always get into a fight, and she gives him a bloody nose by just flicking his nose. Tsunade-sama scares me and Okaa-san." Hiara said looking up at Tsunade's face in the Hokage Mountains.

"Your Okaa-san is afraid of everything Hiara-chan." Zarno laughed.

"Shut up Zarno." She yelled.

"You're forgetting the _kun, _Hiara-_chan_." he corrected her; suddenly Hayate kicked him in the face.

"Hiara-chan lets go." Hayate smiled.

"OK Hayate-KUN." She smiled and teased Zarno.

"I'll call you latter, Hiara-chan." Zarno shouted.

"Please," She smiled and as quickly as she smiled it went, "Don't." they walked off leaving Zarno behind. They neared Tsunade's office.

"Hayate-kun?" she smiled.

"Ya."

"Um, when we where all arguing about our Tou-sans, why did you not say something about your, Tou-san?" she blushed looking away from Hayate.

"Well, of course I have a Tou-san, but its, well it's complicated, but my Okaa-san tells me so many things about him. Like he was the number one rookie genin when he graduated. He was really cool, and that he, Okaa-san, and your Tou-san, where on the same squad, along with Zarno's Tou-san as their Sensei."

Hayate told her smiling a great big smile, he loved to talk about Sasuke, and probably because he never knew Sasuke, and he feels whole when he talks about him.

"Well this is my stop, see you tomorrow Hiara-chan." Hayate smiled and waved as he went to the door.

"Hayate-kun, can I walk with you and your Okaa-san tomorrow?" She shouted to his back.

"Its OK with me, come over around seven thirty." He answered.

"Thank you Hayate-kun." she shouted as she walked away.

Hayate walked up a long staircase, and was greeted by many people. Finally he got to the floor where her door is. I was shut so he suspected she was talking to someone, or drinking Sake like theirs no tomorrow.

'Why does she have to be on the top floor, why not the second, but no it has to be the eleventh?' Hayate ran his fingers threw his hair and walked up to the door.

Before he knocked he could hear Tsunade talking to someone, she sounded sober and very serious. He decided to listen, before he interrupted them.

"_You have already done enough, what if he catches you?" she asked._

"_No I have to find out what he is planning, it's apart of our deal." it was a man's voice, grown and very, very serious. _

"_Remember or where you so drunk that you cou-" you could hear Tsunade grab the nearest thing and hit the man with it. _

"_Don't forget your other promise, to Sakura-sama." she said as she pushed her chair back and stood. Hayate's eyes widened at the sound of his mother's name. _

'_A promise to Okaa-san?'_

"_Sakura-sama trusts you to find out what Orochimaru and the leader of the __Akatsuki__ are planning, she also trust you with her secret." Tsunade said sternly._

'_Okaa-san has a secret?'_

"_I know Tsunade-sama; I know the risk that I'm taking by spying on Orochimaru, and the Sound village. I'm not going to break my promises. Especially the one to Sakura-chan." he answered Tsunade, he voice got deeper._

"_Remember, now that he is of age, and the __Akatsuki leader knows that he exists, he will stop at nothing to get his hands on Sakura-sama, and Hayate-kun."_

_Hayate's eyes widened even more._

'_Who, what, someone is after Okaa-san and me?!" _

"_I know that Tsunade-sama!" the man shouted at her. _

"_Sakura-sama's secret is also Hayate-kun's, be careful on your journey back to Sound." She walked back to her seat and pulled it back and sat in it._

"_I don't need luck, Tsunade-sama." He said with arrogance in his voice._

"_You should pay a visit to her before you go; she is at the hospital today. She really misses you, Uchiha Sasuke." She said to him._

_Hayate gasped at the name that he heard; His father's name._

'_Tou-san, Tou-san is here!!!!!!!' Hayate quickly knocked on the door._

"Come in." Tsunade answered

Hayate flew in and expedited to see his Tou-san. But he just saw Tsunade sitting in her chair reading papers.

"Good afternoon Hayate-kun how was your first day of class?" She smiled and looked at him.

'Looks just like Sasuke-sama.'

"It was great, I was number one today, no one was better than me!" Hayate shouted deciding to forget about what he wished was in the room.

"That's wonderful to hear, you're on your way to be a great ninja, just like many before you." She smiled than began to dig in her pocket for something.

"Hayate-kun do me a favor, I got a terrible headache." She said as she tossed him a coupon for something. "Go get me a bottle of Sake, please." She said pulling her hair out of her face.

Hayate gave her a disgusted look, and threw the paper back to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Tsunade-baachan, I can't get you sake, for one thing I'm eight they don't let anyone under twenty-one into the Sake store." He said walking to her desk.

"OK I get it," She smiled.

"Besides if you're watching me your going to have to be sober or Okaa-san will kill you!" he smiled.

"OK, OK, let's go." She said as she got op and stretched her arms.

They locked the door and began the walk back down the long stair case. they walked out into the sunset.

"Tsunade-baachan look, look the first star of the night!" He pointed to the sky. Tsunade smiled at him,

'How much he resembles Sasuke but acted just like Sakura, he is so innocent in every way.'

"That means you get to wish on it Hayate-kun." she bent down and whispered in his hear.

"_Wish for Sake for me please?"_ She joked.

"No I know what I'm going to wish for." He smiled than closed his eyes.

'_I wish Tou-san will go see Okaa-san, and well do what ever it is when two adults see each other. I want Okaa-san to be happy."_ He smiled and finished.

"Done, let's go, I'm hungry Tsunade-baachan." He laughed.

"Stop with the _baachan_ thing, I'm not old." She said as she lightly hit him on the head.

"You and Naruto-sama both annoy me with that _baachan_ comment! Who in their right mind came up with that suffix?" she shouted as they walked to her house.

* * *

In the shadow of the buildings, two men where watching the Hokage and Hayate. their eyes full of hate and death, their black cloak bearing red clouds covering ever inch of their bodies. the shorter of the two wanted to move twords them. 

When he was about to jump, the other place his hand in front of him.

"Don't, not when the fifth Hokage is guarding him." He whispered.

"But he's just a child; she can't possibly protect him with the two of us." he whispered back.

"Remember she is a member of the Sannin, becides you could end up killing him, leader want Uchiha Hayate, alive."

Flashback:

"_I want you two to bring me Uchiha Hayate, and his Okaa-san Haruno Sakura." A dark voice in front of them shouted to them._

"_My lord, why do you want them, I don't mean to question you." He asked._

"_They have a power that we need in order to crush Konoha. I need their powers, I need the boy alive, and I don't care about his Okaa-san. She served her purpose to me many years ago." He answered._

"_My lorry we don't understand why this boy?"_

"_This boy as you put it is my grandson, and his dear Okaa-san is my daughter."_

End of Flashback

"We'll wait for the invasion to take him." He answered and they disappeared.

* * *

9:47 PM, Konoha hospital 

"Sakura we're locking up, you coming?" A nurse shouted from the door.

Sakura walked out of the staff room and moved to the front desk.

"No Amah, I have to finish up this paperwork, I'll leave latter. You girls want coffee tomorrow, my treat?" She asked.

"Thanks Sakura, make sure you go home soon." She shouted as she closed the doors.

"I'll try." She smiled and began to fill out release forms and Dr. Notes.

10:23 PM, still in Konoha hospital.

Sakura was still working on her stack of papers as she felt a familiar chakra fill the room. She turned around and her eyes widened. The person before her was the person she had wished to see during these last eight years.

Dark onyx eyes, met pail green ones, locked in an eternal glare, her eyes showing emotion and longing, his showing absolutely no emotion what so ever, how she hated being under his gaze, yet how she loved staring into his eyes and getting lost in them.

She fought the urge to cry, but she couldn't help it, she had to let out eight years of loneliness. She felt the wetness of her tears fall down her cheeks; she closed her eyes to stop them from coming. What surprised her next was a hand wiping them away. Her eyes shot open as her face was only inches away from the one person's face she loved more than Hayate. She closed her eyes for one more attempt to stop the tears from falling.

"Silly little Sakura-chan." His voice laughed.

She felt warm strong arms round her small frame, and was pulled into his tight embrace. She allows his warmth incase her body, not wanting to let go of this moment, in fear this was yet another dream. Finale she mustered enough courage to speak.

"Sasuke-kun!" She whispered as he tightened his grip on her small frame.

* * *

(1) Baachan- means grandmother or old hag by the way the person says it, when Naruto calls Tsunade: Tsunade-baachan; he means old hag, but Hayate is really calling her grandmother, but she interprets it wrong. 


	5. My Reason

My Reason

The doorbell rand at Tsunade's house, you could hear her pet pig running to the door.

'Why in the hell does she keep that pig inside?'

Tsunade opened the door and smiled.

'Good she is sober, and Hayate hasn't annoyed her to the point where she flips out.' Sakura gave a smile and walked in with Tsunade. Hayate was on the couch raped in a white blanket; asleep.

"How long has he been out?" Sakura asked walking over to him. She pushed back his hair out of his face. He was drooling and smiling, must be having a really good dream with food in it.

"A couple of hours, possibly before the sunset ended. He just up and disappeared, I come in here and there he was drooling on my couch." she whispered looking at her pig.

"I'm glad he went to bed early, I was so afraid that he would see the new moon and wish on it." She said pulling Hayate's limp body off of the couch. Tsunade pulled the blanket off of him and looked at Sakura.

"Why is the New Moon so dangerous?" She asked.

"It's not the moon, its Hayate's gifts." she answered walking to the door.

"He was hear you know." Tsunade said looking at a picture of her boyfriend; Dan.

'I can't believe I'm that jealous of Sasuke and Sakura.'

"I know, he came and visited me." Sakura answered.

"I knew he would so I told him to. I guess he listened to me." Tsunade smiled.

"No you didn't Sasuke would never listen to you," Sakura stopped and looked at the moon, "Hayate wished it, and it came true." She said as she closed the door.

Tsunade sat on her couch and looked at the clock.

'I keep forgetting of his strange power, of the powers that they both share. No it's not a power it's a cures, how dare that clan ever create that Kekkei genkai, and pass it one to such a sweet boy.' Tsunade placed her head in her hands.

'Only Sakura kows the kind of power that can be unleashed from him, and I'm afraid that _they_ will use it like they did, two hundred years ago.'

* * *

Sakura walked back to her house which was conveniently on the other side of the village, and she couldn't use chakra because she didn't want to wake Hayate. She looked up at the stars and looked up at the formation around the moon. Some of the brightest stars surrounding the New Moon, and more will surround it tomorrow; they will surround the Blood New Moon. She took a deep breath and kept walking. 

'It's almost time, they will come soon.' she thought.

_Flashback:_

"_Sasuke-kun!" She whispered as he tightened his grip on her small frame. _

"_Sakura-chan, I can only say until I give you this information." He said pulling her out of his embrace. He looked into her green eyes and tightened his hold on her shoulders, both of them did not want that hug to end, but he had to end it, he had to warn her of the danger._

"_Sakura something is going to happen, tomorrow." he said coldly._

"_What's going to happen tomorrow?" She asked beginning to get worried._

"_The __Akatsuki leader is planning an invsaion, members as well as sounds nin, have gathred outside the village. you have to get Hayate out of the village befor the attack!" Saskue yelled._

"_I cant," she took hold of one of his hands and raped her slim fingures around it. "He plans on me running, he will have a trap waiting to take Hayate and me." She smiled a fake smile._

"_Then I'll stay and take you with me tomorrow." He moved his head forward and rested his forehead on hers. "No, he also will plan on you trying to save me, so he will most likely have Itachi waiting for you." she moved back and turned around. _

"_He is two smart for us to out whit. He is already ten steps ahead of us. I know, he is not one to be taken lightly." she rubbed her arms, she suddenly felt really cold. Sasuke to that as a sign. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her._

"_You can still hear him, cant you?" He asked as he rested his chin between her neck and shoulder. He felt her shake her head signaling a yes._

"_All the time, once you've been under his control, you never loose him, that's how he knew exactly where I was, and how he found out about Hayate and the power that passed on to him." She said as she felt a wave of tears coming._

"_I wish I could do something, I know what its like to be curse, because of what happened to my clan and the curse mark, but I don't know anything about your course." he whispered, trying to give what ever comfort that he could. _

"_I wish I could make it all stop, but I cant, I wish I had never been born than non of thi-" _

_Sasuke quickly turned her around, and slammed her into the desk that was behind her._

"_Sasuke-kun!" she shouted, as she looked into his eyes she couldn't believe it, Sasuke, the Uchiha Sasuke, was beginning to cry! He closed his eyes trying to stop them._

"_Sasuke-kun?" she asked as one single tear escaped his eye and slowly fell down his perfect face. He reopened his eyes not caring that he was crying in front of the woman that he loved._

"_Sakura-chan never, never say that again, I know what its like to wish that. After Itachi killed my clan, I wished that if I had never been born than maybe the pain would go away. I even considered killing myself. But y-you, you area my salvation Sakura, you pulled me out of my darkness." He pulled her into his chest before continuing. "That night when I left for Sound and you confessed you love to me, something snapped, I realized even though my clan was killed, and I felt alone, I realized that I was never alone. I always had you, Naruto, and Kakashi, as well as the entire village." he tightened his grip on her and allowed more tears to fall._

"_Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whispered into his chest as she began to cry, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned on him for support._

"_Sakura, when I was in sound, I saw you in my dreams and ever where I went, I couldn't get enough of you. At that point I was glad that I didn't go threw with suicide, because I had found my utopia, and was only to receive more happiness when you told me that you where pregnant." He said placing his face in her pick locks. "What I'm getting at is everything happens for a reason. You where born for a reason, and I'm gland you where, because if you weren't that I probably would have committed, and Hayate would have never been born either." he pulled on her tighter._

"_Sasuke-kun, are you sure that I was born for a reason, because I sure doesn't feel like it. Knowing what I am and why I was created." she rested her head on his chest and sobbed forgotten tears as she remembers her past._

_Of being beaten, and hurt by the very person that was suppose to protect her. _

"_My father brought me into this world, so I could end it."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

How did you like that, didn't exspectthat did ya? 


	6. Nightmare

Sakura unlocked her house door and walked in. Placed Hayate in his bed and pulled his covers over him. He looked so peaceful sleeping in his bed, not a care in the world.

"_No Tou-san please I'll be a good girl I promise please!" A young voice from her past shouted as another was swinging something._

"_You need to learn to obey orders, and by suffering you will teach Sakura!" A man shouted._

"_Tou-san please, Tou-san pleas, no, no Tou-san I'll be a good girl!" She shouted as the man turned her around and hit her in the back with the weapon._

"_Tou-san NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." the girl shouted as he beat her over and over. _

Sakura quickly shook the memory from her mind and she kissed Hayate on his head and walked out of his room. She went into the bathroom and started the shower.

As she stood under the hot water that memories kept coming back, reminded her of her suffering, and torment she was put threw as a child.

"_No Tou-san please I'll be a good girl I promise please!"_

She shook her head and mover more under the water. she placed her had, on her lover back then traveled up it until she got to the painful memories that covered her middle back.

"_Tou-san please, Tou-san pleas, no, no Tou-san I'll be a good girl!"_

"_You need to learn to obey orders, and by suffering you will teach Sakura!"_

She removed her hand from the scars then closed her eyes; she could hear his voice calling her weak as he beat her over and over. Once she had enough with her shower, she got out, as she stepped on to the rug, she could hear his voice in her head.

"_You know what will happen; you know nothing will stop it." He called out._

Sakura closed her eyes and realized her was communication with her, telepathically.

"_Get out of my mind you asshole!" _Inner Sakura yelled for her. In times like thesis it's good to have an inner personality.

"_You can't protect him, Hayate will do what I want, in the glow of the Blood New Moon, the Wish of the clan will be made, and the sacrifices will be given!" _The voice shouted back.

"_You area so wrong, hell ya, Hayate will never listen to you, you are going to have to pry Hayate out of my cold dead embrace, before I let you use him like you used me, _

_Tou-san!"_ Inner Sakura yelled again.

"_That can be arranged; you and Hayate will come to me if you do not want your precious village to be destroyed." _He shouted.

"_You wouldn't!" _

"_Want to bet?" _He yelled.

"_You can't do that; the Shinobi of every village will not allow you to destroy the world. I will not stand around and take everything that I loved, not again!" _She yelled wishing she could wrap her hands around his throat and strangle him.

"_You now it's your fault she is dead Sakura." _

"_No, you killed Okaa-san, I just watched, well I'm not the helpless little child I was, and if you so much as enter any village I will hunt you down and kill you myself, Tou-san!"_

"_Sakura, little Sakura, I'll be counting on that, remember I know where ever you are, I know what your gonna think before you even being to think, I know everything you are planning. If you do not come to me and Bring Hayate with you and do as I command when I command it, I'll burn your little village down to the ground, and that's a promise. Tell me, daughter you already carry the burden of your Okaa-san's death, what about an entire village worth of lives. Can you really take responsibility for all of their deaths?" _His voice trailed off and disappeared from her head.

* * *

Sakura fell down to her knees, thinking of everything she could do, she came up with nothing, he is right; she is still the helpless little girl that watched her mother die right in front of her.

She placed her hand on her eyes and sobbed.

Flashback:

"_Sakura-chan, why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked, wiping her tears away, they where at the border between the Sound Village and Mist Village. In her arms was a moving bundle; Hayate._

_Sakura looked down at her child not yet a month and already very active. Sasuke lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes._

"_You should have told me this along time ago, why now?" he asked wiping away more tears._

"_B-Because I was afraid you would leave me, leave us both, like so many others did when I was a child." she cried. "I never wanted this so called gift, but now, now I have tainted our child with my course, the course of my clan. My Tou-san knows what Hayate has inherited. He plans on using him in some sort of ceremony, but his gift is not the same as my gift so I don't know." she cried even more. Sasuke placed his hand on her jawbone, and stocked it._

"_He is working a long side Orochimaru, I will spy on them and see what they area planning." He said, Sakura's eyes shot open and what he had just said._

"_Sasuke-kun no, not put your life on the line for mine," She looked into his eyes._

"Hell no he is serious about this, why does he have to be so stubborn!" _inner Sakura shouted. _

_  
"I will not abandon you or our son, I will return and be with you two, but for now I will do all I can to protect you, and Hayate. I'm not going to loose my family again, this time I can do something about it!" he said as he placed a kiss on Hayate's black/blue head. _

"_I've already made a deal with Hokage Tsunade, and Hokage Naruto, and I promise you I will not let any harm you to you." He said as he pulled Sakura in for a kiss._ as they parted, Sakura quickly pulled him in for another.

"_Sakura I will return, and that's a promise, wait for me?" He asked as he hugged her, being careful not to squish Hayate. _

"_Sasuke, I will raise our son, but what should I tell him when he asks about you?" She pulled don his sleeve._

"_Tell him, his Tou-san is cool." He smirked as he ran into Sound leaving Sakura standing by herself._

End of Flashback

* * *

Sakura left the bathroom and walked over to Hayate's room; she peeked in and found him staring out into the night sky. He turned around and saw his mother leaning on the door frame.

"Okaa-san, I'm sorry I woke up." he said walking back to his bed.

"That's OK Hayate-kun; I need to ask you something."

"OK, shoot." He asked sitting on his bed.

"Do you remember the escape paths I showed you?" she asked closing the door.

"Yes why?" He asked.

"Because I want you to be prepared for anything that might happen to the village, and when I'm not here to protect you." She said holding on to hi shoulder.

"_You're wasting you time trying to escape Sakura, it will happen no matter what, Hayate will for fill the ceremony of the Blood Moon weather you want to or not!"_

* * *

Sorry it was suppose to be up yesterday at six, but I had to go to Karate class, and I also got a cat; Bob!!!!!! 


	7. Hojyo Clan

Hojyo Clan

Hayate woke up as soon as he felt the sun hit his pale skin. He raced out of bed opened the door, and ran into his mother's room.

"Good mourning Okaa-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he jumped on top of her.

"Hayate-kun," she looked at the clock, "Hayate-kun its seven in the mourning, go back to sleep." She said pulling the cover over her pink hair. Hayate immediately pulled them off and giggled at the way his mother looked.

"Okaa-san … you look terrible Okaa-san." he giggled as Sakura pocked him in the stomach. She sat up and placed the blanket on his head.

This was their mourning ritual; Hayate would wake up at the crack of dawn and wake Sakura who would rebel from her son's attempts to get her up.

Hayate walked out of her room so she could get dressed. Sakura tied her headband on her forehead and looked into the oval mirror. For a split second she could swear that she saw her mother's face instead of her own. She closed her eyes thinking sleep was still trying to reclaim her.

"_Sakura-chan, why are you crying?" A feminine voice asked a crying pink haired child._

"_Okaa-san why was I born?" she asked._

"_You where born because I wanted you to be born, sweetheart, you where born to be with me." She said pulling the child into her, rubbing her bandaged back._

"_Okaa-san cant you just wish this away?" she asked sobbing even more._

"_No, wishing is not the answer." He kissed her head and stood with her still wrapped around her waist._

"_Even if I could, I wouldn't, when you are older and have a child you will understand."_

Sakura zippered up her ninja vest, and placed a scroll in one of the pockets. She was prepared at what might and will happen today. Just like Sasuke warned her.

* * *

Hayate walked into the kitchen and got out two rice boles and a two cereal boles, it was his turn to make breakfast and the only thing he could make was reheated rice, and cereal. He started to hum a song that Sakura use to sing when he was a baby, he forgot the words but the tune was stuck in his head.

"_Do you remember the escape paths that I showed you?" he asked._

"_Yes, why?" _

"_Just incase you need to escape, and I'm not here to protect you, Hayate being a ninja and your mom is very demanding, that's why I need to make sure that you are safe first." she said stroking his hair._

"_Okaa-san is something bad going to happen?"_

"_I'm not sure, but if you don't know the paths, remember this, I would never think about leaving until I knew you where safe. So remember the escape roots, they could possibly be your greatest line of defense and offence if necessary." she walked out of his room leaving him sitting in his room alone in the dark._

"Okaa-san is keeping something from me." Hayate thought as he stood on the kitchen counter trying to reach the cereal. Than he remembered something from yesterday, a promise. He jumped down and picked up another bole.

Sakura walked out of her room and into the kitchen and saw the third placing.

"Expecting company?" she aside helping Hayate reach the milk.

"Hiara-chan wants to walk with me to school, so knowing her she would most likely be." suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Come in." Sakura yelled to the door. So in came Hiara.

"Good mourning." She smiled and Naruto smile and walked into the kitchen.

"Cereal?" Hayate asked.

"Thanks, I know I'm early but my dad woke me up. Don't ask why." she smiled and sat down. They ate their meal quietly, mostly because Sakura looked like she was dressed for battle, and something in the air didn't feel right. Hiara and Hayate where having a searing contest as a loud sound took over the village: Bombs?

* * *

Sakura jumped out of her seat as she looked outside, her eyes widened as she saw black smoke covering the outer and inner walls. She reached into her pouch and took out her chakra gloves, it was starting, the end.

Sakura turned to the fear stricken children as a mean look took over her face.

"Hayate-kun take Hiara-chan and hide in the basement." She instructed as the children got up from their seats to follow her.

"Okaa-san what's happening?" Hayate asked sounding very distressed.

"Stay inside, don't open the door, or go out for anything, look after Hiara, and remember what we talked about last night!" she yelled as she opened the door to the basement. She was ignoring Hayate and Hiara's pleas for an answer.

"Haruno-sama?" Hiara asked as Sakura finally lost her patience and shoved her down the stairs. Hayate wrapped his arms around her slim waist as she pulled him off of her.

"Okaa-san, don't go, please I don't want to be alone!" He said as he began to cry.

"Hayate you are never alone, but I have to go, stay with Hiara-chan do not leave her or so help me I will ground you for a month understood!" She said as she pushed him into the room and closed the door.

Hayate responded by banging on the door and calling "Okaa-san!"

"Hayate I'm sorry." she opened the front door and jumped out into the village. "So it has finally began, the battle for the end of the world!" she shouted as she did a couple of hand seals and disappeared.

* * *

"Okaa-san, Okaa-san, Okaa-san, Okaa-san, Okaaaaaaaaa-sannnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Hayate yelled repudiate. Hiara placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him around, and pulled him in for a hug. Hayate grew stiff, and immediately stopped crying. he looked at Hiara's blond hair, it was moving along with her shoulders, she was crying as well.

"Hyate-kun, you have to be strong, for yourself, and for me as well." she said hugging him tighter.

"Hiara, my mom is all I have I don't want to loose her." He hugged her back and returned to his crying fit.

In the village ninja where fighting ninja, trying to stop the invaders from getting in.

"Hold them back; wait for the sixth Hokage, and Sakura-sama!" One ninja shouted.

"Toad summoning jutsu!" a voice shouted. In the distance a giant toad appeared.

"Let's go Toad King, Gamabunta!" Hokage Naruto shouted as he jumpes on to his back.

"Right!" Gamabuta shouted.

"Slug sumoning jutsu!" Sakura shouted as she banged her fist on to the ground, "Katsuyu let role my friend." Sakura yelled standing on top of the slug queen.

* * *

"Hayate-kun, do you feel better?" Hiara asked when she felt like his was done crying.

"I wish I could get out of here." Hayate wished as he let go of Hiara.

As they stood their which seemed about thirty minutes something started to smell funny.

"Hayate-kun, does something smell?" Hiara asked sniffing the air.

Hayate's eyes widened as he recognized the smell.

"Get down, bombs!" He threw himself over Hiara as the bomb went off. Rubble covered them. The quickly pushed the boards and other things off of them, then they looked around them and gasped.

"Okaa-san's not gonna like the fact our house blew up." Hayate looked around where his house just was.

"Hayate-kun we can't stay here." Hiara took hole of his shoulder and jumped out of the ditch they where currently standing in.

They ran down the street, and saw their village on fire, it was mid day yet the sky was as black as night. You could smell the blood and bomb fumes that filled their air, it was enough to smother anyone. Hayate realized what his mother was trying to tell him.

"Hiara-chan, we better stay out of the main street." Hayate pulled back and made her stop running.

"Where can we go?" She asked looking to her right and left. Hayate turned around to check the back.

"So we don't get caught in the middle of a fight lets take one of the back roots, this way." He took her hand and ran to the right.

As they ran Shinobi's bodies fell from the sky. As they landed Hiara squeezed his had, she was afraid, and so was he but he had to be strong, for the both of them. They ran to a clearing and stopped as they saw Inoara standing in front of a sound shinobi.

"What the hell is Inoara doing?" Hayate shouted.

"Where is your mommy kid, should she be protecting you?" He asked walking to her.

"You are just as troublesome as my brother!" She shouted as she did the rat hand seal.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face, Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Her shadow started to move and it raced to the shinobi and overtook his shadow. She placed her hands on her hips and started to do splits, and because the shinobi was a guy, it hurt like hell.

"You are an idiot to fall for this child's jutsu!" Another shinobi came out of the shadows and ran for Inoara with kunai in his hands.

"How troublesome!" Inoara shouted.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" A man shouted, the shinobi stopped in his tracks and placed the kunai at his throat. Shikamaru walked out of a bush and stood next to Inoara.

"What a drag Inoara you should know better than to openly use the possession jutsu in plan sight." Shikamaru said frowning.

"Sorry, you are just as troublesome as me Tou-san." she said yawning.

As she turned back to face the shinobi, Shikaju and Ino jumped in front of them.

"You should know better than to start the party with out us!" They said in unison, like mother like son I guess? They both bent down and did a couple of hand seals.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" they both shouted as their bodies' grew limp and they overshadowed the men.

"We should goon another path." Hiara pulled him away and they went down another path.

"No!" they shouted, fire took over a whole sided of the Konoha forest.

"Back this way I know another path. As they ran they found Kakashi and Zarno fighting sound ninja. They both where holding the Chidori in their hands.

"This way!" Hayate pulled her away from their fight.

"Hayate look, my Okaa-san, and Neji-san!" She said as she noticed a girl running to her.

"What re you doing her Hiara?" she asked, this is Hyuga Heza, Neji's daughter, she is the same age as Hiara and Hayate but a few months older. She is rather annoying because she hangs out with Lee too much.

"Go away Heza!" Hiara shouted.

"Aww is the little girl with no Byakugan upset that I have it?" she teased.

"Shut up."

"No!"

"I said shut up!"

"Make my, but the only way you could is if you used the Byakugan, oh wait you don't have it!" she stuck her tong out.

"I've had enough of you making fun of me, that's eight years and I'm sick of it!" Suddenly there was a disturbance in her chakra; you could feel her chakra swarming into her eyes.

"What's happening?" Hiara asked feeling strange. Heza looked at her eyes and gasped.

"No way, no way you got the Byakugan, no way!" she shouted as she turned around and kicked a ninja in the head.

"What!" she shouted as she did the hand seals to activate the Byakugan. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Byakugan!" she opened her eyes and the Byakugan was activated.

"Hayate-kun I have business to take care of here, eight years worth of business. Get out of the village." she said as she jumped dup into the air and joined her mother. Hayate decided to listen to her and turned around and ran for the nearest path that he could remember.

"Itachi-sama, the child is headed your way; he's about a quarter of a mile away." A shadow whispered into a communicator.

* * *

Hayate started to pick up speed, and kept looking back every now and then, he felt like something was wrong. Like someone was following him. He stopped and looked up at a tree; he saw two figures standing in them.

"Oh shit!" he shouted as he dogged a bunch of kunai. He jumped up into the air and ran off in the opposite direction.

'What am I going to do, I've only been in the school for two days, I haven't gained the Sharingan yet and I'm helpless. All I can do is run and find another escape root, damn I hat feeling this weak!' he jumped over a tree and damn he was trapped, a side of the Hokage Mt. fell down, and blocked this path, and damn again this was the last one that he could remember.

"Damn!" He shouted as he kicked the rocks.

"A child your age shouldn't be using such language." Itachi's voice said from behind him. His mother had told him about Uchiha Itachi and what he did to the Uchiha clan. He also knew about his type of Sharingan. Hayate slowly turned around and looked at the man that stood before him.

"Uchiha Hayate, come with me." he said as he signaled to his partner that he could handle this.

"Okaa-san told me never to listen to strangers, including and most importantly, the S-class criminals and betrayers." he said looking away.

"Then your Okaa-san is quite smart. You have two choices, one you come quietly and we stop the invasion, or two I kill you and we destroy Konoha." Itachi warned him. Either way Hayate could not win.

"Is there third door?" he asked, as he fell like she shouldn't have asked that to Uchiha Itachi. As he looked at Itachi he noticed a familiar blue light in the palm of his hands, and the sound was familiar as well.

"No way Chidori!" Hayate shouted as she saw Itachi push off the ground and aimed for him.

'Definitely not a penchant person, Hayate you brought that upon yourself. Well it's been nice knowing me." Hayate closed his eyes awaiting thespian of the chidori hitting him. Suddenly something is the trees made a noise and it sounded like another shinobi jumping down to him his eyes opened slightly so he could see what was doing on.

'Pink hair, Okaa-san!'

Sakura stood in front of Hayate as Itachi neared them she grabbed his hand with the Chidori in it and held it in place.

"Absorbed!" she shouted as the Chidori died down. She smiled at the still expressionless Itachi.

"Reflection!" she shouted as the Chidori suddenly appeared in her free hand, she tightened her grip on Itachi's hand and pushed the chidori into his chest.

Itachi pulled back as blood covered his chest.

"Okaa-san how did you do that!?" Hyate shouted looking at his mother. She looked down, she eyes where so cold and emotionless, that was not the mother that he knew. Itachi's laughing made them turn to him.

"So, this is one of the powers of the cursed Clan, the Hojyo Clan's ability to absorb and reflect and attack!" he laughed.


	8. Choice to make

"So, this is one of the powers of the cursed Clan, the Hojyo Clan's ability to absorb and reflect an attack!" he laughed. Hayate recognized the name, from one of the legends Shikamaru told his class about.

Flashback:

"_Does anyone know the Legend of the Hojyo Clan?" He asked. No one raised their hands so Shikamaru would have to tell them about it._

"_What a drag, The Legend of the Hojyo clan goes back to when the first ninja created the Village of Stone which was the first ninja village, most of the ninja where from the Hojyo Clan. Their Bloodline gift or Kekkei genkai, was devided up into several different powers all their own, so was the clan, elite members or the direct family members of the leader would inherate the most powerful of the gifts, and the members at the botom would receive the lowest. As they where creating the village the leader, decided they wanted more land for the clan not the village, so he sent all ninja to attack the warlord that ruled over the Stone land. He fought back. But they forgot that the Hojyo's special ceremony, called the Blood New Moon. It comes once every two hundred years, or so the legend says. It's the Day after the new moon when the brightest stars seem to form two rings around the moon, causing the moon to look blood red, hence the name. Under the gaze of the Moon, the elite members with the power to wish, wished for the Hojyo clan to come out victorious, but that's just a story there is no proof that a clan, called the Hojyo clan ever existed, so remember some facts, there's gonna be a test soon. What a drag I can't believe I told that to you." Shikamaru sneered. _

End of Flashback

Hayate Took hold of the back of Sakura's vest and tugs on it. Itachi is still laughing his head off which is really out of character.

"Shut up Uchiha!" Sakura shouted, Hayate flinched when she shouted, he never heard his mother sound this angry. She always talked with a happy tome around him even when she was mad, but this was like a whole new mom. He tightened his grip on her vest and closed his eyes, he felt like he was going to cry again.

"The absorb jutsu, your defensive jutsu; it requires perfect chakra control, as well as the Kekkei genkai for it. You take in the chakra admited in other jutsu and atke it into yourself via your hands. You mix your own chakra with the attacker's similar making it to your own Chakra, than take it into yourself, making the attacker lower on chakra and defencless because you have to have a strong grip and be touching them in someway to absorb their attack." Itachi exsplained as he kept laughing. Sakura cursed under her breath as she clenched her fists, he had seen right threw her attack even before she jumped out of the tree, how she hated the man called Uchiha Itachi.

"Next your offencive jutsu, reflction is the absorbed attack returning to its physical form. the attacker's chakra cant remain in your body for long, because it is not your own chakra, so it wants to return to its owner. You use your chakra control to focus the chakra to rebuild the jutsu in your hands, and take back its form, while it is still mixed with your chakra, you use that to your advantage and control the attack and with your grip on the attacker you can quickle and effortlessly attake and kill the other ninja. Did I get that all right or did I forget something?" He saked as Sakura watched his chest heal.

She had fought Itachi once before, back when Sasuke was still trying to hunt him down. Itachi was somewhat infasuated with her, probably because he knew Sasuke was in love with her, and he took it upon himself to take away everything theat his brother held dear to him. Meaning her virginaty, which she kept, having escaped from their fight. But whil she foguht him he coppied her medical jutsu where she heals herself when she is hit with a powerful firebased jutsu.

Sakura sheilded Hayate as Itachi's gaze turned to him. He smirked as he watched Sakura's face light up with rage and hate.

"You are very protective of my foolish little brother's child, you do remember what I told you how its my job to make his life a living hell, by taking everything importante to him away. Well I almost susceeded with you, but I wounder how he would feel if I killed his son?" He asked takinf a step forward. Sakura maed Hayate step back with her and she pulled a kunai out of the holster.

"You take one more step and I'll kill you where you stand Uchiha!" she growled.

"Okay, you are very protective, well you cant kill me, because I know everything about your fighting style and your powers. you Tou-san took it upon himself to tell all members about the Hojyo's powers, and the powers that dwell inside little Hayate there." He smirked and Sakura felt like her heart was in her throut. He knew, he knew.

"Okaa-san what power is he talking about?" he asked in a low whisper, Itachi could hear him tough. He began to laugh and smiled at his naïve nephew. "So you haven't told him about you're, little secret, the one you and your Okaa-san kept away from leader. The one that put you Okaa-san in her grave!" He shouted still laughing.

Sakura was pissed off at that point; she threw the kunai at him, only to have it stopped by his fast reflexes. Sakura bit her bottom lip and she gathered enough courage to rush him. She leapt toward Itachi as she left Hayate on the verge of tears, he was confused at what is uncle was talking about, he didn't understand. Sakura used chakra to speed herself up. She knew this was almost suicide attacking Uchiha Itachi, the Uchiha Itachi the man who killed his own clan without a thought. But she had a reason for doing this.

"Hell no, no one can talk about my Okaa-san like that!" Inner Sakura shouted.

Itachi's smirk became larger as he moved to the side allowing Sakura to pass him, then he got around behind her, pulled her right arm begin her back and took hold of her other hand and pulled her into his chest, locking her into submission. He pulled her hand that was clutching a kunai up to her throat, with some resistance and placed the kunai at her neck.

"Hayate, agree to come with me or I'll kill you Okaa-san!" he smile and he looked at the frighten boy.

'Just like Sasuke looked when he ran from me when he found our parents on the floor.' he smirked as Hayate began to cry.

"Hayate-kun, run, find Naruto-sama, do not, _do not_ agree with him!" Sakura shouted as she felt Itachi pull the kunai along her neck, her bright red blood rolled down her ivory skin. Hayate instantly froze as fear took over his body, he couldn't move, nor could he speak.

'What am I going to do?'

Hayate took a deep breath as he decided what his next action was going to be.

'I hope I'm right?'

* * *

what will Hayate do, will he run or save Sakura, and where the Hell is Sasuke at this point? What will happen to the Uchiha clan? 

Happy Easter, promise to update soon!

LAtter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Pain

Pain

Itachi watched his nephew walk toward him and the pink haired Jounin. He pulled the kunai down a little, making her gasp at the pain. He smirked as Hayate stood before him.

'He has courage I'll give him that, wait when do I give comments or praise?' Itachi's thought as he smirked down at Hayate. He tightened his grip on Sakura's hands.

Sakura looked at Hayate and her eyes started to water, she knew this event was going to happen, no matter where she ran, no matter where she his, no matter how much she screamed her past will always come back to haunt her, and now possibly smoother Hayate.

* * *

_Flash Back:_

_A small girl ran form one room into a hallway. It was dark and she could barley see anything in front of her. Blood covered her hands and arms. She was crying and screaming bloody murder. Her short pink hair that covered her forehead and eyes wasn't helping her in the seeing department. Without her hair covering her eyes, she could probably see about five feet ahead. She stopped to turn and run down another hallway, but a tall figure blocked her way. _

_The girl knew who it was and started to cry even more as she backed away from him. As she took a step back the stepped to her._

"_T-T-Tou-san!" She shouted in between sobs. "Tou-san, Okaa-sssssannnn!" she shouted as she felt her back hit the wall. She was caught between her father and a wall. She slid down the wall and clutched her knees and buried her head in her pants and kept crying._

"_Okaa-san, Tou-san why, why did you?" She asked hugging her legs even tighter. He bent down to her and sat on his knees. She started to cry harder so he placed his hand on her pink hair. She looked up as her pulled his daughter in to his chest and hugged her._

'_Tou-san, Tou-san never hugged me before, why is he now? Why is Tou-san the way he is, how could he…'_

"_How could you, Kill Okaa-san, Tou-san?" she asked pulling away from her father. _

_He looked down, Sakura could see her fathers face. Black eyes that made every one of his followers cower in fear, a slender face with one scar going down the right side of his face down to his neck. His hair was a dark red color, spike up, a Leaf Village headband on his forehead, with a gash over the symbol._

"_Your, Okaa-san was no longer needed, Sakura-chan. Her life needed to end." He said wiping her tears away._

"_No, Okaa-san was needed, I need her. She promised she'd always be there for me." Sakura shouted pulsing away from her father._

"_Sakura-chan, you don't understand, your mother's gift was no longer powerful enough to give me what I wanted. So I took her life, but now you, her daughter can give me what your mother couldn't." He smiled looking down at his frighten daughter. _

"_Tou-san I, my gift is different than Okaa-san's." Sakura stated._

"_Yes, but it skips a generation, your child will have the gift, and by that time the Blood New Moon, will rise after two hundred years, and he will wish for the world to be destroyed. I knew your Okaa-san would not be powerful enough to for fill the ceremony, so you where brought into this world, to destroy it." He said beginning to laugh. _

"_NO!" She shouted standing up, then her father stood and he towered over Sakura. She closed her eyes and looked to the floor._

"_Sakura-chan, be a good girl and do as I say. Remember this, you where born to destroy, even if you run away from here. No matter where you go, no matter what you do, no matter how loud you scream there is nothing that you can do to stop it." He said turning around and walking down the Hallway Sakura had intended to run down._

_She looked at her hands, he blood was still warm. She had watched her mother die by the hands of her own father. In a small way she felt responsible for her mother's death. Her father's words echoed in her head. _

"_No matter where you go, no matter what you do, no matter how loud you scream there is nothing that you can do to stop it." Sakura looked up and made a hand seal. Shadows started to cover her she smiled and looked at her father's back._

"_I might no be able to stop it Tou-san." She said as he turned around. "But I can try!" she shouted as she disappeared._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Sakura looked down at her son; the look in his eyes was the same as her's when she watched her own mother die. She looked at Itachi; he had stopped pulling the kunai down her neck. Her blood had stopped coming out of the cut.

"If I go with you, will you." He began as she looked at his mother, she was so sad; she was in pain, not because of the cut, but because of the only way out. He had to agree and go with Itachi.

"Yes, Hayate?" Itachi asked as his grip on Sakura loosened.

"Will you not hurt Okaa-san?" He asked looking at Itachi's Sharingan.

"My orders where to bring both of you with me." He said as he let Sakura go, Hayate flew into her arms and returned to crying. Itachi smirked as he took hold of Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura-chan!" A loud voice shouted, Naruto Hokage. he was followed by the rest of the former rookie nine, as well as team Gai, Kakashi, Tsunade Hokage, and all the kids that where fighting the Sound Nin, and Akatsuki. Naruto squatted and stopped the kids from moving forward. Hiara ran up and stood by her father.

"Hayate-kun!" She shouted trying to get past her fathers arm.

"Hiara-chan, clam down, don't rush into things blindly." Naruto said, everyone looked at him, their faces said "Naruto sounded like he wasn't stupid what the hell happened?!"

"I would love to kill you all, but time for us to go." He nodded his head and his team mate threw a smoke bomb at the group of ninja. They all started to caught, the mothers where covering their children's mouths.

"This sucks!" Shikaju shouted as Ino hit him on the head. As the smoke cleared, they where goon. Naruto and the rest of the Jounin's mouths dropped. Inoara took it upon herself to say what everyone was thinking.

"How Troublesome!!!"

* * *

well what do you think? Sasuke you might be thinking, read next ch when i post it. please review and comment, sorry about spelling, i type so fast i write the words backwords or mixed up. SORRY :( also my computer wont spell check any moe, so i have to do it, and i cant spell for shit.

Latter!!!!!!


	10. Drama

Drama

Sasuke's eyes shot open, he was lying on the forest floor. Beside him where footprints, they belonged to Sound Nin. He felt his head; it was sting and had a small bump on it. He took a deep breath as he remembered what had happened.

"Fuck!" he shouted as he jumped to his feet. "I'm such an idiot!" He looked to the sun and ran away from it. He was following the campaign of ninja that Kabuto led; somehow Orochimaru found out that he was spying on them for the Leaf Village.

As they neared the village Kabuto separated Sasuke and himself from the ninja, he said he needed his Sharingan to spot the other campaign they where moving with. Sasuke fell for his plan, Kabuto followed Orochimaru's plan and KO Sasuke with a medical Jutsu. He didn't kill him because Orochimaru still wants Sasuke's body.

He kept running fast, so he could see what and happen to the village. He was bringing to get worried he didn't know what happened or how long he was KO, pulse he was unsure of what Sakura did with Hayate, did they escape, get captured, or worse!

he shook that thought from his head, no way Sakura was reckless enough to get them both killed, she was smart and would protect Hayate to no end.

A smirk crossed his lips as he calmed himself down enough to allow his judgment to return. He looked to the sky, black!

"No!" he sprinted even faster, "I failed!" He shouted as he found a clearing, part of a mountain side, it overlooked the Village or what once was: The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

the Village was practically burned to the ground, only the Hokage Faces where in tack, only a few cracks in the Third, and Fifth. He gasped as he saw the part of the village where the Uchiha Complex was suppose to be. Burned to the ground.

"Sasuke!" a similar voice shouted and a blond ninja jumped down to the ground, he resembled the Fourth. His eyes looked expressionless as looked at the man who was his best friend. The look in his eyes made Sasuke panic.

"Naruto," He said as he took hold of his shirt and shoved him into a tree. "Where, are Sakura-chan and my son?!" He shouted as his Sharingan activated. "Where are they?"

Naruto looked away from Sasuke's gaze and frowned.

"Tell me or so help me I will kill you!" He shouted pushing him farther into the tree trunk. Naruto closed his eyes because of the pain, and because he was beginning to cry.

'How can I tell him his lover and son have been captured and will be dead by midnight, god this sucks!' he looked over Sasuke's scolder and took a deep breath.

"Sasuke, I-Itachi took them with him. He tricked Hayate into coming with him, using Sakura as bait," Sasuke let him to and turned to the village. "There was nothing I-I could do, I had not control over it, I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto leaned against the tree and looked to the ground.

'I really am sorry Sasuke.' The sound of Sasuke's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I broke my promise to them." he turned around tears where flowing down his cheeks. "I promised Sakura when Hayate was born that I would protect them from what ever her Tou-san had planed for them." he turned and looked at the village one bore time. "I also promised that I wouldn't loose my family again, but I was such an idiot, I couldn't protect them again!" he shouted jumping into the air.

"Sasuke, come back!"

* * *

Sakura and Hayate where shoved into a room in the Akatsuki headquarters. It was dark but in the corner one candle was lit. Hayate was sobbing in Sakura's arms; she was patting his back and swaying back and forth trying to calm him down.

"Okaa-san, I'm, sorr-"

"No Hayate-kun, you did what you needed to do, for me." She kissed his head and hugged him tighter. "You have gotten heaver than the last time I held you like this." She smiled, but that smile didn't last for long. She walked over to the candle and looked around it, a bed, dresser, closet, and a toy chest. On the dresser was a lone picture frame. she walked over to it with Hayate and the candle in her hands. She placed the candle next to the frame and looked at it.

"Oh my go!" she gasped, Hayate looked up at her then attempted to turn around, but Sakura dropped him, and took hold of the frame. a picture of a beautiful woman and a young girl. The woman was smiling happily looking at the child. The girl was winking at the camera with a big fat smile. They looked similar to each other. Both had green eyes, same ivory skin tone, and pink hair!

The girl was a young Sakura back when she had hidden her forehead behind her bangs. She looked at the women, and a small tear fell down her cheek. Hayate pulled her arm down so he could see the picture.

"Okaa-san who is she, why does this girl look like you?" He asked watching his mother fall to her knees. "Okaa-san?"

"Hayate-kun, this is me when I was around your age, and this woman behind me is my, my Okaa-san." she said trying to pull off a fake smile, hiding her tears and sadness.

"_Sakura-chan, I will always be there for you, I love you with all my heart now and always, for ever and ever." a woman's voice said._

* * *

Drama, Sasuke cried for the second time. I'm making up for the time I didn't want to update, well what do ya think, Please review.

Question: when I'm done with this story should I make a sequel? Or should I just move on and start a new one? Tell me please I am stuck in this decision. :) :(

I have a deviantart, it's my homepage, check it out.

I posted pic of Hayate, Hiara, and ECT. Even the photo that has Sakura and her mother in it.


	11. Remember

Remember

Everyone that fought against the sound, where all gathered in a tent including the children that aided in the fight, like Inoara, Shikaju, Hiara, Zarno, and Heza. They all where shouting what was wrong. Because they where only eight they couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Tou-san what is happening, who took Hayate-kun!" Hiara shouted as tears began to form in her now white eyes, the Byakugan. All of the adults turned to her sorrow in her eyes. She stood up and shouted at her father again, about Hayate's whereabouts, she was very worried, why shouldn't she? He was her best friend and crush, of course she would worry. Hiara is very mature for her age and is very protective of her loved one.

"Hiara-chan don't!" Zarno said standing and placed his had on her shoulder. "Please calm down." He said. Hiara turned around and began to cry even more, the she slapped him across the face.

"Shut up dope!" She said walking out of the tent. Zarno touched his stinging cheek; from other's view her handprint was still visible. Heza giggled a little and walked out following her cousin. Inoara followed, even though all three girls hated each other they couldn't help the fact that their instincts told them to comfort Hiara. Shikaju gave a death glare to Zarno, for some reason he really hated Zarno and Hayate.

'Man I hate him, for one thing he is always coming on to Hiara-_chan_, and is there when she needs someone, and Hayate is always their as well, when I want to be there for _my _Hiara-chan!' he looked up at his mother and then at his father.

"As I way saying, Uchiha Sasuke who was our spy on Orochimaru, he was there for eight years and could only find out that the Hojyo clan is indeed real!" Tsunade said making everyone gasp even the children.

Hiara was loudly sobbing about sixty feet from the tent. Heza and Inoara walked up to her and hugged her. They where rubbing her back trying to make her feel better, which was happening. Inoara was the first of the two to being crying with her, the Heza began to cry as well.

"Why are you two doing this?" Hiara asked between sobs.

"Hiara, you love Hayate, and he is important to you, and you are actually important to us, especially to me." Heza said choking back her tears. "And for some reason we need to comfort you, me especially, l owe you an apology, I doubted your ability and to my surprise felt a little jealous that you unlocked the Byakugan." Heza said hugging her cousin even tighter.

"And you and I are like sisters, and rivals in everything, you are so troublesome though." Inoara are smiled.

"I have another question…how did all of our classmates know powerful jutsu, when we've been students for only two days?" Hiara asked beginning to calm down.

"Me that's easy my Tou-san thought me the gentle fists stile when you and I where little." Heza said smiling and gloating at the same time.

"Okaa-san and Tou-san wanted Shikaju and I to do well so they thought us the jutsus early on, well I made my Tou-san teach me, he can be so troublesome sometimes. Troublesome Zarno begged his Tou-san to teach him the Chidori so he could impress you." Inoara answered not sounding lazy at all.

"Why did you want to know?" Heza asked.

"I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen to Hayate-kun, and the worst part is that he only knows one jutsu and he cant control it yet." She said looking up at the night sky.

"What jutsu when Shikamaru tested us to see our ability he didn't know any." Heza shouted.

"It's not something Shikamaru could train Hayate-kun to use more effectually, only Kakashi, could help him." Hiara stated.

"Hiara what do you mean?" Inoara asked becoming very interested in this conversation.

"Only Kakashi or Hayate-kun's Tou-san can train him. Because he has," The girls took a deep breath as Hiara said the word they couldn't believe, "Sharingan!"

_Flashback:_

"_Hayate-kun your eyes are bleeding, are you hurt?" Hiara asked running over to him. Hayate was off in the woods practicing throwing kunais, Hiara was walking over to her uncles house and decided to walk threw the woods as a shortcut. She happened to see him and decided to watch him. When Hayate turned around she noticed his eyes where red._

"_Hiara-chan?" He said as she ran up to him._

"_Come on let's go and find your Okaa-san." Hiara said pulling on his shirt._

"_Hiara-chan no everything is all right." He pulled back making her stop. "Listen I'm fine okay? I'm an Uchiha and well remember what the bloodline ability for my clan is?" He said, she shook her head looking at his red eyes, they had one comma on the side, it looked creepy but it was also very cool. _

"_The ability is the Sharingan, and I unlocked it last month, please don't tell anyone, not even my Okaa-san, ore even Zarno, I don't want anyone to know yet." he said as his eyes returned to being onyx black. _

"_Fine." Hiara promised taking hold of Hayate's hand that was on her wrist, a tint of pink blushed over their cheeks as they smiled at each other. "As long as you tell your Okaa-san when we join the school, or I will tell the whole village." she smiled and walked away leaving Hayate still blushing. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Orochimaru was sitting in his war room in sound and noticed a familiar chakra. He smiled and turned around and found Sasuke holding out his sword. The cloths that Orochimaru provided for him years back where gone and replaced with a black sleeveless top, and white pants, a black rope was tied around is waist so his sword could rest behind him. The arm armor was still on his arms, but what he didn't expect was the leaf headband was on his forehead. 

Sasuke activated his Sharingan while Orochimaru continued to smile.

"I knew you where going to betray me Sasuke, but never in my wildest dreams did I ever think you would go off and have a son with Konoha's famous Cherry Blossom. And I never knew the outcome your son, Hayate is it? I never that such power could be contained with in such a small and naive child." Orochimaru began to chuckle. Sasuke felt like ripping him to shreds for what he just said about his son.

"You knew that I would kill you, Orochimaru?" He asked realizing how it was so easy to sneak back into the hideout, as well as the fact that Kabuto didn't kill him when he had the chance. A familiar smirk formed on Sasuke's lips and he looked back at Orochimaru.

"Yes Sasuke, I knew you would be the one to kill me." He answered. Sasuke focused his chakra into his sword. Orochimaru began to laugh psychotically, as the sword became the Chidori Current Jutsu, which Sasuke had created while still loyal to him.

"I will not put up a fight, I knew this day would come." he laughed. Sasuke smiled as he moved to Orochimaru, and lifted his sword over his head. Orochimaru gave out one last chuckle as a red liquid spilled out over the floor, the sound of birds chirping also became faint.

Sasuke turned to walk out the door, as Kabuto came in. Sasuke looked directly into his eyes and activated his Sharingan, making Kabuto fall to knees in mental pain. Sasuke walked out of the Sound Village. When he got to the outskirts of the nearest land, he smiled.

"Boom" he said as the entire land out sound erupted into fire. He kept walking

"Step one: Destroy sound and kill Orochimaru, completed. Step two: find Sakura and our son."

* * *

Sakura was cradling a crying Hayate in her arms as the door opened; Itachi came in and took hole of her arm. 

"Leader wishes to see you." He said pulling her and Hayate. She bent her head and kissed the back of Hayate's head and quietly whispered something into his ear so Itachi couldn't hear it. The reached a giant wooden door, Itachi opened it up than pushed them in.

It was dark and that only scared Hayate even more, the smell of vanilla mixed with blood fill Sakura's lungs as she remembered the night her mother died. _HE_ was in that room.

"welcome home Sakura-chan." His dark voice said.

Sakura cringed at his voice, her father's voice, which brought up all the happy time she had had with him. Every smile he gave her, every hug, every time they would gang up on his Akatsuki followers and yell at them, all the times he was check her closet for monsters, but they all where just a lie, he was never her father.

She could hear his footsteps coming to them, Sakura bent down and whispered to Hayate again, receiving a nod on understanding form him. Their hearts where racing fear incased their bodies and he came into view.

"_Hayate-kun, no matter what happens tonight, remember I love you and wanted to have you, I would never ever want you to wish that you where never born!"_

* * *

Chapter Twelve Preview: 

"Okaa-san, you knew if you had children that your Tou-san would do this," Sakura hugged Hayate even harder as tears filled her eyes, "Then why did you have me? if you hadn't of had me than non of this would be happening, you would be happy and free." Hayate said beginning to cry even more.

"Hayate-kun, no matter I love you and wanted to have you, I would never want to wish that you where never born! I don't regret having you, you bring me so much joy, and knowing that you are mine makes me feel like a bird flying in the wind. Your Tou-san and I both wanted you, we both love you with all your hearts." She pulled him in tighter; "I asked my Okaa-san the same exact thing that you just asked." Hayate pulled himself out of her embrace and looked at her.

"She did? What did she tell you?"

* * *

How did you like that, Please review, Promise to update soon! 

PS. Check out my Homepage new pics. are coming real soon.

Smile

llwild1992


	12. Cry Love, Cry Pain

Cry Love, Cry Pain

Flashback;

_Hayate saw that his mother was holding back his tears. That photo must have brought back so many memories good and bad to make her cry like this. He sank to his knees and placed his chin on her shoulder. _

'_I don't know what to do, I'm just a kid what the heck can I do?' he thought as he took the picture into his hands and smiled at it._

"_Baa-chan is really pretty, and she seems nice from the way she is looking at you." he smiled and Sakura let her tears finally fall._

"_She was, your Baa-chan was very kind to me, and she showed me such kindness and love. She thought me to like myself even though I didn't like myself one bit. You remind me of her sometimes. Like how you always find a reason to laugh or smile. The look in your eyes makes me feel so warm. Just like the one in her eyes did." She took Hayate into her arms and kissed his head._

"_Is she still,"_

"_No she died, a long time ago. When I was around your age, though I don't really remember." she said kissing his head once more._

"_Okaa-san, your keeping something from me, what is it?" he said making Sakura's heart speed up._

'_He is too smart for his own good, just like Sasuke-kun.' Sakura smirked and allowed Hayate to move from her hold._

"_What do you have to do with the Hojyo Clan?" He asked looking like Sasuke did when ever he questioned Itachi's infatuation with poking his forehead._

_Sakura side and crossed her legs, "So Shika-san told you about that? You have been in the school for what two three day and you already know so much." she smiled but it soon faded. _

"_Okaa-san!" Hayate shouted; Sakura placed her hand in front of her signaling for him to calm down._

"_Okay, okay. It's about time I told you the truth, Hayate. You know the legend about the Hojyo Clan and their powers, but what you didn't know is that the clan is real, and is still thriving to this day outside the Stone Country. The jutsus that you saw me use on Uchiha where two of the gifts found in the main family of the clan." She said as Hayate soaked up the information like a sponge._

"_So how do you have them?" _

"_My real name is Sakura Hojyo, Haruno was the name my Tou-san gave me to hide who I really am." she said as he gasped. "Both of my parents are from the Hojyo clan, but unlike my Tou-san who was born into the lower parts of the family and did not inherit a power, my mother was born into the head family." Hayate grew more into the story as she continued._

"_When she was sixteen she reviled to her parents and the rest of the clan that she had inherited the most deadly and most forbidden jutsu in the clan and in the world. "Blood Wish" was that power, for years any child of the clan who possessed the ability was killed or had their power sealed away. My Okaa-san chose neither, she ran away from the clan. By fait she met my Tou-san, a man called Kyo the Demon of Blood, he knew of her powers, and wanted them for himself, so he took her as his wife, and later on had me. I was raised here Hayate, this was my room. My Tou-san is the leader of the Akatsuki."  
_

_Hayate moved away form her as he realized why they wanted him. 'They want me because I have what they want!'_

"_I'm sure that you have realized this by now, but I do not have the "Blood Wish" Power, that ability skips every generation, meaning I passed it on to you. You Hayate are the last one of the Hojyo Clan to receive it, I am so sorry." she said as more tears fell down her cheek. Hayate felt a wave of tears forming in his eyes as he flung himself into Sakura's arms. Both mother and son cried their eyes out as they remorse at their troubled and screwed up lives._

"_Okaa-san, you knew if you had children that your Tou-san would do this," Sakura hugged Hayate even harder as tears filled her eyes, "Then why did you have me? If you hadn't of had me than none of this would be happening, you would be happy and free." Hayate said beginning to cry even more. _

"_With this power I can make this all go away, I can just wish and you will be happy again!" he shouted crying even more._

"_Hayate-kun, no matter I love you and wanted to have you, I would never want to wish that you where never born! I don't regret having you, you bring me so much joy, and knowing that you are mine makes me feel like a bird flying in the wind. Your Tou-san and I both wanted you, we both love you with all your hearts." She pulled him in tighter; "I asked my Okaa-san the same exact thing that you just asked." Hayate pulled himself out of her embrace and looked at her._

"_She did? What did she tell you?"_

"_You where born because I wanted you to be born, sweetheart, you where born to be with me." She said pulling the child into her, rubbing her bandaged back._

"_Okaa-san cant you just wish this away?" she asked sobbing even more._

"_No, wishing is not the answer." He kissed her head and stood with her still wrapped around her waist.__ "__Even if I could, I wouldn't, when you are older and have a child you will understand."_

"_She told me that I would understand why she decided to have me when I had a child of me own, even if you don't want the child to begin with, once you hold it in your arms, you will see nothing as beautiful in the world. Hayate-kun when you where born you where a little bundle of joy, you made me happy, and made me forget about what had happened when I was a child. Even though I wanted to break down and cry for my past I had to say positive for you, and I ended up becoming the parent you needed, and the person I wanted to become." she smiled as she stroked his hair. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Sakura you have grown up, you look just like your Okaa-san." Her father said walking up to them. 

'Tou-san you asshole' Inner Sakura shouted, as Sakura gasped as he was only a few feet away from them.

"Is this Hayate?" He asked showing his smile, and the piercing that he and on his nose and upper lips. Hayate turned and looked then immediately turned back and tightened his grip on his mother.

"Don't be so afraid my boy, this whole ordeal will be over once the Blood New Moon rises and you wish to resurrect the Dead Army of the Hojyo can and give me complete control over them!" She laughed and Sakura both Hayate began to panic.

* * *

What will happen to them, what is Kyo Planning, find out next time, sorry for the late update, Homework and stuff you know what I'm talking about, hope non of you are mad at me for not updating, thanks for the support in my quest to write a sequel and sorry for breaking your hearts but their will be no sequel, Sorry got to go latter. 

Ps. check out my deviant art page, www.llwild1992. 


	13. Taken Away

Taken Away

"What the hell are you talking bout?" Sakura shouted holding on to Hayate even tighter. Her father began to laugh, and looked up at the skylight in the ceiling, you could see the day become night.

'He kept us in a dark room for around seven hours, midnight is only in five, and we have to get away before that happens!' Sakura analyzed their position.

'_It's a waist of your time my child, remember what I told you, its pointless.' _he told her yet again using telekinesis.

"You where always talking about a ceremony and a sacrifice, so what is happening here?" she asked.

"Simple Sakura-chan, like our ancestors did in the past, the Blood New Moon will rise and under that moon, Hayate here is allowed any number of wishes with in the time period when the moon appears blood red." He answered walking toward them again. "He will wish for the army of the Hojyo Clan to rise up from the pit of Hell and give me command of them. Then I will kill you and Hayate as the blood sacrifices." Hayate screamed into Sakura's shoulder as his mother gasped.

* * *

Sasuke neared the Akatsuki headquarters, he had been traveling nonstop since he left the now ruins of the Sound Village.

"I have to get into there and stop this!"

* * *

"That's your plan!" Sakura shouted, to her father.

"Yes." He answered.

"I will not allow you to use my son like you used my Okaa-san and me!" she shouted.

Suddenly the room grew heavy full of chakra, the look in Kyo's eyes became dark and distant, Sakura's words made him get mad, and blood thirsty.

"Think you will be able to stop me my child? I was a high Ranking Leaf Jounin, and was a candidate for Hokage. I don't think you can challenge me." He shouted as he removed his black cloak and reviled a sword on his side.

"That sword is the!" she shouted as he drew it.

"Yes the lightning sword of the Leaf Village, before I left I took it with me." He said resting on his shoulder.

"Hayate I'm sorry but I have to put you down." She said as her voice and stair became icy. Hayate obliged and undid his death grip on her vest and slid down her frame, he backed away from the two ninja and leaned against the wall clutching his legs.

"You are right about one thing Tou-san, you are powerful, but there is one thing you doubt," Sakura closed her eyes and focused her chakra through her body, "You doubt my abilities!" She shouted as she slammed her fists on the ground making the stone floor become rubble.

Kyo jumped over the mass of floor that blew up because of her strength. He landed feet away from her and attacked with the sword.

"You are strong I'll admit that, but no matter what you will always be a Genjutsu user!" He shouted and Sakura barley missed the tip of his attack shredding a little bit of her hair. Sakura black flipped away from him and crouched on the floor and made a hand sine, it was different than any other sine.

"What seal is that?" Kyo shouted as he felt Sakura's chakra waver and become stronger.

She smiled and stood, blue light began to incase her.

"This jutsu is mine!" She smiled as the light took over her body. "I created this jutsu while my mother was still alive she taught me how to become," she shouted as the light died down.

"Okaa-san?" Hayate looked at his mother; her long hair was in a ponytail and extremely longer that it was before. Her ninja vest was replaced with a tight black shirt. Armor was sticking out on her shoulders. And what really surprised him was a cape was draped on her body, it was black with red clouds outlined by white all over it.

"She taught me to become myself!" She shouted as the cape draped over her shoulders. The cape was the same as the Akatsuki cloak.

"So she taught you to transform into the true Hojyo that you really are? That still won't be enough to stop _Me_." he said as she jumped for her.

Sakura widened her fighting stance and made a hand seal. Kyo focused his chakra threw the tip of his sword, and like its name lightning incased it and the sound of soles screaming overtook the air. Hayate took hold of his ears as he felt the screams become imbedded in his head.

Sakura healed out her hand as she finished her jutsu, a blood red sword materialized in front of her. She took hold of it and looked in Kyo's direction; he was gaining on her fast.

"Lighting screams!" He shouted as he closed in on Sakura.

"Absorption!" Sakura focused her Chakra threw the sword and used her bloodline ability to take in his attack. Kyo was left pushing all of his weight on Sakura while she was channeling his chakra threw herself. She smiled as she pointed to his shoulder.

"Reflection!" The lightning came shooting out threw her figure and into Kyo's shoulder.

"Shit!" he pulled back as he did a hand seal.

"That's!" Sakura recognized the seal and thought of a plan.

'Just what I wanted her to do,' Kyo smirked as she tried to tap into her thoughts. 'Let's see what you're thinking Sakura-chan!'

'_I'm sorry the mind you are trying to tap is unavailable at this moment please try again.'_ a wired voice came to his mind.

"What!?" he shouted as Sakura started to giggle.

"Something wrong Tou-san?" she giggled, "Having trouble reading my mind? Well you will not be able to; I'm focusing charka around my skull. You can't break threw it." She smiled and she ran her fingers over the blade of the sword. A red light surrounded it; she pushed off the ground while her father was still in his daze and pointed her sword toward his heart.

"Nice try!" Kyo suddenly disappeared from her view.

'No he planed that.' Sakura stopped and checked her surroundings, nothing. She kept her sword up and tried to feel his chakra. 'I'm almost depleted!' Sakura realized that he planed on her using so much chakra so he could easily overpower her.

"Okaa-san!" Hayate shouted.

"Behind you!" Sakura could feel Kyo grab her shoulders and hold her with his chakra.

"You naïve child." Kyo laughed as he rammed his sword threw her back.

"Okaa-san!" Hayate shouted as he heard Sakura scream out in pain. He got up and ran to his mother but came to a halt fifteen feet away from her as he saw her blood begin to pool around her feet.

"You are still weak Sakura-chan, but you have surprised me." he said as he redid the Lightning Scream jutsu. Again Sakura shouted in pain, but this time the lightning over took her and undid her jutsu that altered her appearance. Her hair became shorter and the cape disappeared and returned to her vest and pants.

"Hay-ate-kun." Sakura managed to say, but it turned out to be a gasp of air.

* * *

Sasuke pushed his sword threw Itachi and into the wall. His Sharingan was not activated, but Itachi's was, he looked at his younger brother as his eyes became a steely black color.

"Well done," Itachi coughed as blood ran down his chin, and gasped for air, "you managed to kill me without your Sharingan on, you are finally worth killing Sasuke." Itachi said as he closed his eyes never to open them and terrorize Sasuke's life again.

"To bad you will never get the chance, Nii-san." Sasuke said as, he placed his brothers body on the ground and walked off to find Sakura and his son who where somewhere in this place. He heard a scream coming from the south side of the HQ and ran to it.

'A woman's voice, oh no!' He ran as fast as he could.

* * *

"Okaa-san!" Hayate shouted as Kyo pulled the sword out of her back.

"Now will you be a good boy and not run away?" Kyo asked. suddenly the wall blew up and a snake appeared in the chamber, Sakura recognized the chakra and lifted her head off of the floor.

"Sas-uke-kun!" She shouted. Sasuke followed the voice and almost gasped as he saw Sakura lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Sakura-chan!" he shouted. Hayate looked up and realized whose voice that was, the same voice that he heard in Tsunade's office. This was the first time he ever saw him when he wasn't in his mother's photos.

"Tou-san?" Hayate asked wide-eyed. 'It's really Tou-san!" As Hayate was about to call out to Sasuke he felt someone take hold of his spiky hair and pull him off of the ground.

"Okaa-san Tou-san!" Hayate shouted as he took hold of Kyo's hand to ease the pain surging threw is head. Sasuke was taken aback as he heard his son call out to him-calling him Tou-san- for the first time.

"Ouch!" Hayate yelled as he closed his eyes and felt his adrenaline over come him and almost wipe away all his fears. He looked up at Kyo and his red eyes met Kyo's black.

"Sharingan?" he said as he looked at Sasuke remembering that he was a member of the Uchiha Clan making Hayate one as well. "Interesting." He did a seal with his free hand and they began to disappear, not before Hayate had the chance to call out to Sakura on last time.

"Okaa-san!" Sakura realized Kyo was taking Hayate away from her, she tried to move but she didn't have the strength to move.

"Hayate-kun, no!" She sobbed. Sakura felt two hands pull her into a solid form. Sasuke squeezed Sakura and stroked her hair. He lightly kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear.

"Will get him back Sakura-chan, I swear _we_ will get him back!"

* * *

I think this is my longest Ch yet! please review this ch and tell me what you think,

i won't update until i see plenty of reviews for this chapter, about ten will do, but please review

I will updat as soon as i can, but i might go on vaca in july so i cant promise anything.

Thanks for the support,

and smile

llwild1992


	14. Just Like You

Just like You

"Put me down now!" Hayate shouted as they appeared on a mountain top.

"Shut up child!" Kyo shouted as he dropped him on the ground and walked away. A burning sensation over took Hayate's eyes and his vision became blurted and white.

"My eyes!" He shouted as he brought his hands up to his eyes and covered them. He quickly deactivated his Sharingan. It was only the first stage and he hadn't really trained with it. Kakashi was always busy reading his _books_ and keeping Zarno off of Hiara. For him it took a lot of steady chakra control to keep it on for more than an hour. He didn't know how long he had kept it on. He just wanted to hit Kyo for hat he did to his mother.

Hayate looked around, a normal mountain top but it was flat not a rounded peak.

'Something isn't right about this place.' He looked over his shoulder and say Kyo looking at a raised mound of dirt.

'Why is he just standing there?' Hayate grew angry very fast and wanted to know why he and took him to this godforsaken place.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hayate shouted.

"This is where the wish will be made Hayate." He answered sounding sad.

'What's with his tone, he sounded angrier back at the headquarters.' Hayate suspected.

Then the memory of Kyo ramming his sword threw his mother's back popped into his head. He clenched his fists and bit his lip trying to stop all the fowl words that he wanted to shout at his so called grandfather.

"Why did you hurt Okaa-san?" He didn't answer, "Why are you doing this! Why!" He felt another wave of tears coming on so he shut his eyes to keep them at bay.

"Why did I hurt your Okaa-san, my daughter?" His voice making Hayate' eyes shoot open.

Kyo was at Hayate's level and was staring at him. This was the first time he had ever seen him up close. Something about him made Hayate feel as if his mother was sitting with him.

'Green eyes!' Hayate realized what was so familiar about him. He looked like the male version of his mother. He remembered the picture his mom showed him. Her mother was a scrawny woman, dark pink hair almost light red and even darker green eyes, and a very, very light skin tone almost albino.

At first glance you could tell that Sakura was related to her mother, but her father, it was uncanny on how similar they looked. Same body types, muscular but not that much, fair skin, and light green eyes that can make you melt.

He was so young, that scar didn't make him look like an old man. Sakura was around twenty-four, and she told Hayate that her mother had her around sixteen years of age, so he should be in his late thirties or early forties. He was young, but so full of hate, and Hayate kept getting a feeling that he was not as mean or blood thirst as he acted.

"Your Okaa-san was no longer needed; she was bourn so you could be born, and so she is like the portal to the end of the world." He smiled standing back up.

'But I do love your mother, she was warm and full of laughter, just like her mother, Jade.' He thought of his beautiful wife and of the times when it was just them alone together, no Hojyo ninja chasing them around trying to kill her, and of the times he spent with Jade and Sakura.

"_Tou-san, Tou-san!" a blur of pink shouted as she ran threw the fields. Kyo was walking with his wife as they stopped and turned around Kyo was pushed over by the young girl._

"_Sakura-chan!" He shouted as she flipped himself up and healed his daughter over his head. "My beautiful Cherry Blossom!" He began to twirl her as she giggled and shouted "Tou-san!" _

_Jade watched the pare smile and laugh with each other, a small smile creped onto her face as she saw her husband throw their most precious possession into the air than catch her and kiss her head. It really was a sight, normally Kyo would have to be distant towards Sakura whenever they where with him. _

_But today was a special, they where away from the HQ and all alone in a valley. Today was their anniversary, and Kyo surprised her with a small vacation, and knowing that they could not trust any of his followers with the care of their pink haired treasure they took Sakura along. But when ever it was just Sakura and him the world seemed to be a better brighter place. _

_Sakura made Kyo smile and forget his followers begging for missions, the stresses of being a missing Nin, and the stress of not knowing if the Hojyo Clan was gonna find them and take Jade and Sakura away from him. _

"_Tou-san I'm getting dizzy stop!" Sakura shouted as Kyo was spinning with her. He stopped and smiled at her as she smiled up at him. "Thank you Tou-san!" she smiled even brighter. Kyo couldn't help himself he had to kiss her head and smile. _

"_Sakura-chan you are my treasure I will do anything for you." he hugged her tight and kissed her pink hair. "I love you." he whispered into her hair._

"_I love you too Tou-san!" Sakura smiled and tightened her grip on his shirt. She yawned a little and rested her head on his chest. Kyo signaled Jade for them to continue their walk. Soon Sakura fell a sleep and became dead weight in her father's arms. Kyo smiled at his child and stroked her back and kissed her head. _

_Jade could no longer contain herself, and she busted out giggling at first trying to hold back but in the end she lost. Kyo looked at her green eyes as they started to tear._

"_What's so funny?" He asked his wife._

"_Ha. Nothing, ha!" she laughed looking away from him, for the sight of him could make her laugh even more._

"_Something has to be funny or else you wouldn't be laughing like that, Jade." He said with a strict tone._

"_It's just, ha, you are wrapped around her little figure, ha, you dote on her hand and foot, ha, and it's just too funny, ha!" She stopped their little walk and kept laughing. Kyo looked from his wife to his daughter._

"_So?" He said._

"_She's gonna be spoiled, and you look and act different when your around her." She said without laughing but that quickly ended. "Ha, ha!"_

"_Jade!" Kyo said, making her laugh even more. "Come on quiet it already, you know why I act like this when it's just us." Kyo said, as Jade finally stopped laughing and looked at her husband and smiled. _

"_Sorry, I forgot about it. How's the mark?" She asked changing the subject. They continued walking for a while and Kyo did not answer her. "Kyo!" she shouted waking Sakura._

"_Mourning." Sakura smiled at her parents. She slid her way out of her father's arms and ran a head of them giving them time to each other. _

"_Kyo?" Jade asked finally fed up with his avoiding the subject._

"_It's fine, Jade, I'm not going crazy any time soon." Kyo finally answered turning around. He moved to fast for her to stop in time, she ended up against him. "Jade will you stop worrying about me, that mark the elders gave me sealing away my powers, is not affecting me." He said taking her shoulders and staring into her eyes._

"_Kyo, I was born into the main, and I have seen what happens to those who have been branded with the sealing mark. It will make you go mad, madder than any psychopathic maniac. If you just let me use my jutsu it will not affect you unt-" Kyo began to shake his head. _

"_Jade you know what would happen if you did that." He placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled the band that was keeping her hair up in its bun. _

_Body length dark pink hair came cascading down and pooled around the back of her red kimono. Kyo pulled on a lock of her hair and began to play with it. Jade was to busy with staring into his eyes to notice that her hair had come out. Kyo finally stopped what he was doing and turned to see where Sakura was. _

"_Kyo," her voice made him turn around, "Kyo please don't do this, if you keep living with out letting someone treat that mark, your ambition to destroy the world will become reality." she said as a slight breeze made her hair rise up and flow with it. _

"_I know, but if I get treated I will be in a coma for six years, while it seals it even more." Kyo turned for the sight that is his wife and looked toward Sakura who was sprawled out on the ground staring at the clouds. "I don't want to miss any point of Sakura-chan's life." those words made Jade begin to blush at how much he loved their daughter, despite how he has to act when in the presents of his followers. He was a man of pride and strength; he also has a strong sense of duty, not only to his followers and the organization that he created, but his duty to his wife and daughter. _

"_Jade." Kyo said bring her out of her thinking, he was standing face to face with her._

'_When did he get that close?' her blush deepened with that thought. Suddenly she felt a cold ring of metal slide up her ring figure. She looked down to see Kyo had placed a gold plated ring on her figure. She seared at it for the longest time._

"_You lost your other one right?" he said smiling. As fast as she could go Jade launched herself into his arms and hugged him._

"_I love it thank you Kyo." she kissed the side of his cheek and hugged him once more._

"_Tou-san, Okaa-san!" Sakura's voice called out to them. They broke out of each others arms and walked over to her; Kyo took hold of her hand and squeezed it as if saying something she needed to hear._

'_I'm not gonna go crazy, at least not in front of Sakura.'_

_End of Flashback._

* * *

"Face it kid your destiny is in escapable not, so don't bother trying to get way by wishing, I will find you, and most likely kill you." Kyo backed up to see how his words affected him.

'I was wrong you are nothing like Okaa-san, how could I be so stupid to even think that!' Hayate closed his eyes and began to cry, he didn't know why just he needed to cry. Suddenly a blue light surrounded him.

'Perfect he's wishing, but for what?'

'I wish…….'

* * *

I think that Flashback clears up any suspicions that Kyo is insane, well he wasn't at first. He did something in his youth to make the Hojyo want to seal away his powers like they did with the members with the Wishing Power. This mark not only seals away the person's powers but makes them go crazy in time until they end up destroying themselves from the inside out. Because Kyo wants to destroy the world the seal is not destroying him, yet but it is helping him by giving him monstrous chakra and well making him crazy.

I loved the Flashback; I wanted to show you the caring fatherly person Kyo was to Sakura. My father had that kind of relationship with me when I was younger. But now I don't really see him because he works 99.99 of the time.

I came up with Sakura's mothers name when I was drawing her, Jade is a blue greenish color that is very beautiful in its crystal form. When I added her hair the name just came to me because the green of her eyes and the blue off her kimono made her hair pop and the colors looked like a Jade stone would look.

Hope you like this chapter, if you need a visual to understand what the characters look like feel free to look at my Deviant art page its my homepage.


	15. It Begins

It Begins

All the kids where gathering outside the tent, Inoara said Heza and Hiara called a kid meeting, similar to what the adults where doing. They left Inuzuka Toboy and his dog to watch the tent and make sure the adults didn't find out what they where doing. All of them ran out for the trees, jumping up and sitting in the branches, about ten kids where able to get their parents to let the go. In one tree Heza and Hiara where whispering to each other.

"What's going on Heza?" Adel shouted. They watched as Heza and Hiara turned their heads, Heza looked like she was about to kill someone, and Hiara just looked at them with blue eyes instead of the Byakugan.

"Listen up; our parents aren't going to do anything about Hayate's disappearing, so we are goanna find him!" Heza shouted, making all the others gasp.

"Hayate-kun, needs our help and the only way he can get it is threw us. The adults don't know where to find him." Hiara said in a sweet as well as a scared tone.

"And how do we do that, we can't track him, we arrant ninja." Zarno asked. Hiara pulled out a necklace that was hidden under her orange shirt. It was round and quite thick, as well as old. She pulled it over her head and healed it out for every one to see.

"This is a locket Hayate-kun gave me for my birthday; he has one just like it. We made a pact to be best friend forever, and each cut a lock of our hair and placed it in the others locket, so I have his sent." Hiara said as she opened it and reviled a lock of black/blue hair.

"Adel your bugs can track him right?" Heza asked, Adel nodded in response and stood.

"Good, Hiara and in can use the Hyuga style, Inoara you and Shikaju can use your jutsus, and Zarno we can use your chidori." Heza said making a fist and smiled. Inoara raised her and looked a little worried.

"Are you sure we can do this?" She asked. Every one looked at each other and nodded. Adel stood up and called out his bugs. They swarmed around him. Hiara got ho and straitened the blue pants her mother made her change in to. She jumped over to Adel and showed his bugs the lock of Hayate's hair. She shivered a little as they crawled on her hand. Then the bugs flew off in the east direction followed by Adel.

Hiara turned over to the other kids and frowned. They all watched as her blue eyes became a colorless Byakugan. They all gasped as this happened. Normally a Hyuga child is born with the Byakugan, but thanks to the demon inside Naruto, the ability was suppressed. When Heza pissed off Hiara more than usual her anger and adrenaline as well as fear pushed her chakra into her eyes and activated her Byakugan. Hiara now has the ability to activate it at will, similar to the Sharingan.

"We can do this, for Hayate!" Zarno shouted, every one smiled and jumped off the trees and followed Adel's bugs.

* * *

Hinata looked out of the tent and saw Toboy sleeping with his dog. She started at panic when she could not sense the children's chakra. She activated her Byakugan to see if they where just playing in the area, but when none of them came into her view, her motherly instincts overpowered her Jounin instincts. 

"Neji-Niisan!" She shouted, Neji appeared behind her and began to panic as well.

"Naruto!" They shouted in unison.

Naruto looked up as the Head of the Hyuga clan, and his wife the former Hyuga heir came running to him. Tsunade backed up and both Hyugas took Naruto by the collar and shook him. The parents looked over that the Hokage and Hyugas and got very confused. Tenten walked over to her husband and took him by the end of his long hair and pulled him away from Naruto. Hinata gave up shaking her husband and released him from her grasp and backed up from the table.

'I always new Neji-san was crazy and could be very violent, but Hinata-tenshi, I never knew she could be this violent!' Naruto stood up and regained his serious demeanor. Hinata placed her hands on her hips and kept her Byakugan activated giving her a very un-Hinata like look.

"Okay, what's wrong now Hinata-tenshi?" Naruto asked as his sweat dropped, he was unsure if Hinata was gonna say sorry or kill him. He hoped there was a door number three.

"The children are gone; they must have gone after Sakura-sama, and Hayate!" Hinata shouted. Naruto and the rest of the parents gasped, their children gone!

* * *

Hayate, felt the air grow colder and he wondered what was happening with his mother and Father, and Hiara, even Zarno. He missed them all. Kyo really frightened him a lot. He couldn't even believe his mother and him where related. He looked up at the sky, and remembered something. 

"I wish I was in our make-believe world Hiara-chan and I would save from the evil ninja!" than the wish came true, the ground became purple ice, and warm, the night sky turned a green color and all over the place, marshmallows appeared. Well this is a wish a child made and this is coming from a child's imagination.

Kyo's mouth dropped as he saw what this child had wished for, marshmallows, and ice!

'Well at least he can change the area.'

* * *

All the kids where running at full speed and jumping as fast as they could, they had to find Hayate. Suddenly they all slipped. 

"What the?" Zarno took a fist full of the ice they had broken up. "Ice?" he asked.

"This is our world, the one we use to play in when we where younger." Hiara asked as she felt at home in the area. The panic filled her head. "Come on, we have to keep moving!"

* * *

"Our world!" Hayate said as he opened his eyes. He smiled and looked to the sky and his head began to throb. "My head!" He wrapped his arms around his had and fell to his knees. It felt like his chakra was begin taken out of his body at a fast rate, he tried to activate his Sharingan, but couldn't muster the strength to do so. 

Kyo began to laugh as he walked to Hayate; picked him up and walked with his over his shoulder to the mound of dirt he was staring at when they first arrived there. H placed Hayate on it, and used a protection jutsu.

"So you don't go anywhere." He said as the moon became blood red. Light came down upon Hayate and lifted him up off of the ground. It stung his skin and burned his eyes, she smell smothered him. The stench of dead bodies filled his lungs and made him fell like he was gonna pass out.

"Okaa-san!" he shouted as black arms broke threw the rock and took hold of his body. They crushed down on him and made him scream bloody murder.

"Hayate-kun!" that was the last thing Hayate herded as he felt something with in the darkness take over his senses, he blanked out.

* * *

"Hurry up we have to find the kids!" Naruto shouted as all ninja raced after the children that had gone after Hayate. Kiba and Akamaru where following Adel's bugs, his son and his dog not far behind. 

"Tou-san I am sorry we tried to get away." Toboy said as Kiba placed a hand on his son's head.

"Woof!" Akamaru barked as jumped to the left. Everyone followed.

* * *

"Hiara why didn't you tell me there was a monster in this place like that!" Heza shouted as they all ran from a twenty foot mouth with sharp teeth and one huge eyeball. 

Hey this is a child's imaginary world.

* * *

"So Sakura-chan you have come to watch your child's death have you?" Kyo asked as the ground began to crumble.

* * *

"Okaa-san!" Hayate shouted again but it was never heard by his mother, he was no longer in the world he was in an intrusive world, one that exists inside himself. It was black and cold, Hayate was alone and scared. He sat on the ground and curled up into a fetal position. 

Hayate is still as child and in a child's mind if the close their eyes everything will stop or go away. When a child gets into a fetal position they are succumbing to that whim that everything will go away, but in Hayate's case he doesn't know what to do, since Kyo kidnapped him he doesn't have control over his emotions.

That scared him even more, then the reason that Sakura is not with him. Hayate has never been without Sakura to care for him, to hold him and tell him that everything is or will be aright. When Hayate had to be without Sakura for more than fifteen minutes he didn't know what to do. She was the first person he saw entering the world and he loves to see her face, that's why he was allays sticking to her like glue when they where in the HQ, Hayate never wants to leave Sakura's side.

Now he is alone with a madman, and alone in this dark place that feels heavy with sorrow and pain. He hates that feeling; he hates these emotions that his encounter with Kyo has brought up.

All Hayate want to do is close his eyes and wake up from this nightmare, rush into Sakura's room and cry into her embrace, than the next mourning they will eat breakfast and he will be off to see a smiling Hiara, a silver haired rival, a blond rival, and two brunets that hate him to an extreme.

Yes that is what he wants, to go back to the way things where, he was happy their, sure the fan girls where something he would like to get rid of but that way of life was the best for a growing Uchiha.

"This is just a dream all of this will go away, just a dream, just a dream." Hayate repeated to himself for the longest time. The world was not disappearing and Hayate's words just bounced around, in the darkness, never finding a tare in the darkness to escape into the light.

"Just a dream, none of this is real, I'm just having a bad dream, just a bad dream." he rocked to the side and lay on what seemed to be the ground and pulled his legs into his chest and placed his chin on his knees. Hayate wished he could cry, but for some reason he could not find his tears.

"Okaa-san, Tou-san, Hiara-chan, Kakashi-sama, Tsunade-baachan, Konoha." Hayate whispered as finaly a tear fell down the side of his cheek and landed on the ground. Suddenly the ground lit up into white. Hayate's eyes opened fast and wide as she sat up and watched the Darkness literally melt away and become a green grassy field with a waterfall and a spring on one corner.

"What the heck just happened?" Hayate looked up as squinted his eyes as the sun came into view. The air smelled fresh and clean, the breeze was warm and perfect.

"This place," Hayate stood and dusted off his white shorts and pulled his blue shirt down. "I know it from somewhere. But where?" Hayate walked around a little bit, his eyes where still hurting from his Sharingan use, but other than that he felt great.

He walked up to the waterfall, and ran up to one of the boulders that rested near the water's edge. It said "Hojyo Clan" on it and all down the sides where names, all of them where Hojyo members, at the bottom his name was carved, and the one above it was the name, "Jade Hojyo".

Hayate ran his fingers over the name and traced the J. he felt sad for some reason when he saw her name, like he knew her, or he was apart of her from some reason.

"Where am I?" He asked as the feeling he was not alone overcame him.

"This is the resting place of the Chosen Hojyo, and the Darkness that resides in every member of the Hojyo Clan," He turned around as saw a breathtaking pink hared woman, in a blue and green kimono standing before him. The wind blew her very, very long hair over to the side showing off its pink and length. Her bangs moved out of her eyes, her green eyes. "You know this place Hayate-kun because you come here ever night in your dreams." she said as she smiled at him.

'She, she looks just like Okaa-san, that means she's, she's,' Hayate smiled at the woman and walked over to her. "Baa-chan," he smiled up at her as she smiled down at him. "Okaa-san said you where pretty, but I think she didn't say enough." Hayate said as she lowered herself to her level and pulled him in for a hug, Hayate resultantly didn't start sobbing; he just wrapped his arms around her neck and closed his eyes.

"Hayate-kun, you are in danger."

* * *

Next Time: 

"_Okaa-san you're getting cold." Sakura said as she tried to stop crying. "Okaa-san you're gonna be all right, right?" Jade shook her head._

"_My little Sakura, I will always be with you, forgive your Tou-san for what ever he will do, promise me you will forgive him." she said as her skin got paler than it was normally, her skin was getting colder. Sakura muffled a yes and looked at her mother._

"_Good, girl, I will always be with you, I love you with all my heart now and forever and ever. My little Sakura, be strong, never loose your strength, and kind heart even when you become a lady." she said as she closed her eyes. Sakura felt her hand loosen in hers._

"_Okaa-san! Okaa-san no please don't go, please Okaa-san don't go!" Sakura shouted as she squeezed her mothers hand, no use her mother could no longer hear her._

_Kyo felt his heart stop beating for a moment as he watched his child scream at his wife's body. He began to walk to his crying child. Every step he took he felt the curse mark's chakra begin to control his sole. He stopped right behind her, Sakura had stopped the most intense of her crying and was nowclutching Jade's arm. He hesitated at first but he manages to place his hand on her head, like he always did when she was upset._

_"NO!"_

* * *

R 

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE?

well what did you think? Please tell me, this is July's chapter, because im gonna go on vacation in three days. Im going to Scotland!!!

i felt nice so i'm giving you a preview of whats to come.

and so you know next chapter im gonna reviel a suprise for any of you who love to draw!


	16. Forgotten Memories

I'm Back! well read the bottom adn my suprise for all you artist.

* * *

Forgotten Memories

"What do you mean I'm danger, Baa-san?" Hayate asked as he and Jade sat on the ground. Jade bit her thumb and tried to sound serious instead of panicking.

"Kyo your Ojii-sama (1) was not always like he is now; he loved your Okaa-san. She was his favorite person in the world. Any minute he was alone he would rush over to our quarters and play with her. I can still picture them having a tea party in her room, she made him where a feathered hat and lipstick. But he loved speeding time with Sakura." Jade's eyes drifted away from Hayate and she thought of Kyo and Sakura.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Tou-san!" Sakura smiled as she ran into Kyo's open arms. He picked her up and carried her over to Jade who was sitting on a bed with a book in her hands._

"_Did I interrupt?" he asked as he placed a kiss on Jades cheek. Sakura giggled and Kyo let go of her and she fell on the bed. _

_She was wearing a night gown that was blue and it made her eyes pop. Kyo smiled and walked around the bed and sat next to his wife. Sakura watched from her possession on the bed as he placed an arm around her mother, and saw Jade blush just a little and lean into his arm. _

"_What book are we reading tonight?" Kyo asked._

"_The two ninja who fell in love!" Sakura answered. "Okaa-san can Tou-san read to me?" Sakura asked moving near Kyo. He placed a hand on her head and she smiled._

"_Of course!" Jade passed the book to Kyo and allowed him to read. She watched as the two laughed at the wired voices Kyo used to narrate the story. He was a great father; Sakura loved him to no end._

_At the end of the story Sakura was asleep on Kyo's lap. He placed to book on the night stand and picked her up. Jade got off the bed and unmade the bed. Kyo gently placed Sakura on her bed and covered her up. _

"_She looks just like an angel." Jade said breaking the silence. Kyo walked over to Jade and looked from mother to daughter._

"_One day she'll be a goddess, just like her mother." Kyo said making her blush._

"_She takes after you, she is smart and strong." Jade answered, she felt Kyo playing with the loose strands of hair at the back of her head. He seemed to have an infatuation with playing with her hair. _

_Jade turned to leave when a hand caught her wrist and turned her back around. Kyo wasn't looking at her but at their daughter. _

"_Kyo?" Jade asked._

"_Why didn't you tell me that the power skips a generation?" He said turning to look at her, his eyes became steely._

"_Sorry, does it bother you that Sakura did not inherited it?" She asked. Suddenly Kyo pulled her into a hug. Jade stiffened when she realized what just happened, but it melted away and she hugged him back. _

_Time seemed to stop when even she was in his arms, she loves this feeling, and this feeling had a name; love. She had never been loved by anyone not even her parents because they hated her when she told them she had the power. Kyo was the first person to show that he loved her. So no matter what he did in his youth she would love him in return._

_Kyo was the first to break their embrace, he rested his forehead on hers, and the cold metal place of his headband gave her a small chill. His eyes where closed._

"_It will never bother me, Sakura is __our__ child, and I love her, just like__ I love you__." He lightly kissed her on the lips. Jade gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. As the kiss ended Kyo took Jade by the hand and lead her out of the room. Not before Jade and Kyo could get one last peek of their little pink angel._

_Little did they know two light green eyes watched their every move from the bed, small hands griped the sheets and pulled it over her head. Sakura giggled a little and fell asleep._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"So he was never this crazy when Okaa-san was my age?" Hayate asked taking Jade out of her dream. 

"Yes, when he was ten he ran away from the clan and joined the Leaf Village. Naturally the leader of the clan was furious; he sent many ninja to capture him. I had herd about a boy who ran off but I never paid it any mind. They did capture him; the ninja sealed away his bloodline limits so he could never use them for the leaf. No one could know that we existed." Jade said looking out into the fields.

"So why is he crazy now?" Hayate asked.

"The mark will internally affect you, working its way to the brain, there it makes you loose all your sanity and you go mad. It should have happened when he was younger because he was so you when they placed the mark on him, but it didn't." Jade looked back away from Hayate. "I only made him stronger." she said shuttering at the memory of the night, the night Kyo finally went crazy, and Jade lost her life in front of their daughter.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Kyo was on a white bed screaming in pain, he had felt this coming on hours before this so he sent all of his followers on a false mission. Everyone except his wife and child had left. He griped the sheets as his pain became unbearable, he was sweating like crazy, and the muscles in his arms and legs where bulging with chakra. He kept screaming in pain, and all along by his side was a worried Jade. She was gripping his hand and placing cloth after cloth on his forehead both damp and dry, one to keep his fever down the other to wipe away his sweat. _

"_Kyo, you'll be fine!" Kyo squeezed her hand harder, "I know it, Kyo don't give into to the darkness, stay with me!" Jade could feel tears falling down her face but she paid them no mind. Kyo was her only priority now, his survival was all that mattered._

"_Jade you have to get out of here, take Sakura-chan and run, get as far away from me as possible, I don't want to hurt you." Kyo said gripping her head and bring her down to look into her eyes, "I would never forgive myself if I did anything to hurt either of you."_

"_No Kyo, when I first met you I promised that I would not leave your side until the day I die. Till death due us part, remember!" she said pulling away from him. "I love you to much to leave you in this state."_

"_Think about Sakura-chan, she needs you, she needs one of us, if I go mad I will most likely kill both of you. I would rather kill myself than even put a scratch on her, please Jade think about our daughter!" He said pushing her away from him; he felt another surge of pain coming on. He griped the sheets trying to suppress the scream that was threatening to come out. _

'_I don't know how long I can keep this up!'_

_Jade landed on her butt, and watched as her husband screamed out again in pain. But this time the pain didn't subside, it kept going, chakra moving from the mark on the back of his neck all around his body. The Chakra was so massive it was circulating on the outside of his body._

'_Its happening, Jade get out of here!' suddenly Kyo was forced off of the bed by his own body. Jade looked as her husband turned towards her. She could tell he was trying to control his body, but he couldn't. The curse mark was taking affect on his limbs and muscles; soon it will control his sole. _

"_Kyo I believe in you, you can fight this, please!" she ran up to him and placed her hands on his chest, pushing chakra into him. More and more tears fell from her eyes as she tried to stall the mark. "Please Kyo, I need you." she said as a hand took hold of hers. She looked up and met not the light green eyes she loved but black steal colored eyes. _

_The look in them was not of sadness or love but hate and murderous intent. He was now lost in the darkness permanently._

_With his free hand he took hold of her waist and pulled her into him. Jade closed her eyes and allowed him to hug her, because this will be the last time her husband will ever hold her. This will also be her last time to see her husband like this, to be able to feel how much he loved her. _

"_Jade," Kyo's voice said, her name sounded so wonderful coming off his lips to her. His grip tightened on her waist as she griped him harder. "Jade please think about you for once." he said pulling away from her._

"_Please Kyo don't go, I love you to much, please." she said as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. _

"_I'm sorry Jade, you deserved better than this, you and Sakura-chan deserved better than me." He said as light footsteps where coming toward the room. "Please take Sakura-chan and leave." he said as he felt the blood lust return to his veins. _

"_I'll never leave you Kyo-kun!" She said as she heard the door start to open._

_A small pink hared girl in a red top, and brown pants came into the room, she was soaked to the bone, but there was a reason, she was holding flowers. She must have gone outside to get flowers for Kyo. _

"_Okaa-san I got Tou-san flowers maybe he'll…" Sakura watched as Kyo pushed Jade into the wall. "Tou-san?" Sakura dropped her flowers as she saw a drop of blood run down her mother's lip. _

"_Okaa-san!" Sakura ran up to her parents but stopped as she saw moor blood pooling on the floor. She placed her hands on her chest and started to back away. _

"_Ok-aa-sa-n." Sakura manages to say before she fell on to her butt. She started to shake with fear as she watched as Kyo pulled a sword out of her mother. _

"_Kyo-kun." She said as she fell to the floor. Kyo dropped the sword and began to shake. He looked at his hands and shuttered at the sight of Jade's blood. He stepped back, and his shaking got worse. He suddenly heard sniffling and looked down and gasped._

_Sakura had crawled from her place on the floor and was sitting next to her mother, rivers of tears lowing down her face. She was looking at her hands also covered in her mother's blood._

"_Sakura-chan!" he said in a whisper. 'I just killed my wife in front of our daughter! No!' _

"_Sakura," Jade said bringing both of their gazed to her. She was no longer crying, she reached out for her daughter and placed her hand on Sakura's cheek. Sakura placed her hand on her mother's and pressed it harder._

"_Okaa-san you're getting cold." Sakura said as she tried to stop crying. "Okaa-san you're gonna be all right, right?" Jade shook her head._

"_My little Sakura, I will always be with you, forgive your Tou-san for what ever he will do, promise me you will forgive him." she said as her skin got paler than it was normally, her skin was getting colder. Sakura muffled a yes and looked at her mother._

"_Good, girl, I will always be with you, I love you with all my heart now and forever and ever. My little Sakura, be strong, never loose your strength, and kind heart even when you become a lady." she said as she closed her eyes. Sakura felt her hand loosen in hers._

"_Okaa-san! Okaa-san no please don't go, please Okaa-san don't go!" Sakura shouted as she squeezed her mothers hand, no use her mother could no longer hear her._

_Kyo felt his heart stop beating or a moment as he watched his child scream at his wife's body. He began to walk to his crying child. Every step he took he felt the curse mark's chakra begin to control his sole. He stopped right behind her, Sakura had stopped the most intense of her crying and was not clutching Jade's arm. He hesitated at first but he manages to place his hand on her head, like he always did when she was upset._

"_NO!" Sakura pushed herself up and away from Kyo her eyes trying to avoid his form and her mother's body. "W-why?" She asked bringing her hands to her chest and closing her eyes._

"_Sakura-chan, please try and understand." he started to walk to her but Sakura backed up shaking her hand._

"_I'll never understand, and I don't even want to begin to try, Tou-san." she backed up until she was in the door way. Kyo again tried to reach out for Sakura, just to comfort her, to try and make her understand what just happened. _

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura shouted as she turned and ran out of the room, Kyo got a glimpse of the back of her shirt, the Akatsuki symbol on the back; also known as the Hojyo Crest. _

_Kyo felt the pain from the curse mark rise again as another type of pain filled him, and it escaped threw his eyes. He closed his eyes and allowed the mark to fully over take him._

'_I've lost everything now, my wife, my child, and now my self control, I swear on my child's life I will destroy that miserable clan, and the whole world while I'm at it!' he clutched his head in pain._

"_Sakura-chan!" he shouted as he felt his sole fall into the darkest pit that he will never be able to escape. _

* * *

"So when did Okaa-san escape?" Hayate asked getting the feeling Jade just remembered something terrible. 

"She escaped many times, but the Akatsuki members always found her and brought her back. Kyo would beat her many time because of that. She would summon me from her memories to comfort her, and for me to tell her why she was born." Jade answered.

"Okaa-san told me about that, she felt like she didn't have a reason for living after you died. She felt out of place without you and the nice side of Kyo." Hayate said.

"Your Okaa-san was confused, when she finally reached a place her father could not go, she forgot many things." Jade looked back at her grandson.

"Forgot?"

"When she ran to the Leaf village she chose to forget all her memory of Kyo-kun, anything that showed she loved him. Even now those memories are somewhere in her mind forgotten." she explained.

* * *

Sakura was standing with Sasuke at her side, searing at Kyo who was standing with his back to them, he turned around and a smile creped on to his face. 

"Hayate is dying as we speak there is nothing you can do for him, just like the scared child you where, my little Sakura-chan!" he laughed. Sakura felt her rage return to her, she was about to rush him but Sasuke took hold of her waist and kept her from moving.

"Don't rush in blindly. Think Sakura-chan." he said as Kyo continued to laugh. Sakura and Sasuke's gazes turned to their son, who was lying in the air, and an eerie red light was swirling around him. His eyes where open but his black onyx eyes where replaced with red ones, and they weren't the Sharingan.

'Why do I feel like there is something that I should know? Why do I suddenly feel like I'm forgetting something?'

* * *

"Okaa-san made herself forget about Kyo? Everything good about him that she loved?" Hayate watched as his grandmother nodded her head. 

"That's not right!" He shouted. "No matter how terrible a memory is its still part of who you are. All my memories are precious to me, no mater good or bad, I would ever want to forget them." Hayate said as he stood up.

* * *

"Tou-san! Don't you dare kill my son!" She shouted. 

"If I remember correctly he's _our_ son." Sasuke whispered, making Sakura glare at him.

"Don't argue with me, I know Kyo, you make one screw-up than Hayate pays with his life, and I really don't plan on getting _our_ son killed." Sakura said still glaring at Sasuke.

"Don't worry I've given up trying to argue with you years ago." Sasuke said as they turned their attention back to Kyo. He was standing in front of a floating Hayate. The Moon was bright red and supposedly Hayate should make the wish now. But he was not moving he was somewhat lifeless.

"No need to worry Hayate is just having a little chat with your Okaa-san, he's safe for now." Kyo said pulling the Lightning Sword out and pointing to Sakura. "Can you just die for once?" He said smirking.

"Hn." Sakura answered. 'I don't have enough Chakra to hold my own, Sasuke has plenty but he doesn't stand a chance, I have no idea what to do, but that jutsu could stop him, but I need to get Hayate away from the range of the moon. But how.'

'Damn I still can't read her mind, what is she planning? I'm sure her pretty-boy over there wouldn't know she is unpredictable.'

* * *

Heza, and the rest of the group where running as fast as they could, they didn't need Adel's bugs, they could see Hayate. Hiara had the Byakugan activated; she wanted to move as fast as possible. 

"Wait!" Hiara stopped the group and focused on the people that where near Hayate.

"What is it?" Inoara asked. Heza activated her Byakugan and looked where Hiara was looking.

"Hayate's Chakra supply is almost gone!" Hiara shouted.

"And Sakura-sama is almost out as well, and wow this one guy has a major chakra supply almost inhuman, and this other guy next to Sakura-sama, his chakra is similar to Hayate's." Heza said as she saw what was happening not to far away from them. "Looks like a battle could happen."

"We have to get up their!" Inoara suddenly shouted, everyone turned to her and gave her a "You sounded not so lazy just then" look. "Troublesome, I can be not lazy when I want to be come on!" She said glaring at everyone.

Hiara and the others pushed off the ground and jumped on to the rocks that where marshmallows. Zarno kept getting stuck on them and Shikaju had to pull him out.

"Inoara remind me when we get home, that I hate marshmallows with every fiber of my being." He said pulling Zarno's feet out of the snack that should not be that big.

"Same for me!" Inoara answered. The kids struggled to get up the mountain, but they managed. They all masked their chakra just incase the bad guy wanted to kill them.

"Look at Hayate!" Shikaju shouted and pointed toward their friend.

* * *

Next time: 

"What the Hell are you doing!" Kyo shouted as he saw the children trying to break threw the barrier surrounding Hayate's still limp body.

"We're saving our friend!" They all shouted. Their hands where stinging as they tried to over power it with their chakra.

"Now remember once your hands break threw think of your strongest memory of Hayate, you have it just has to be strong!" Inoara instructed the children.

All of them where pushing onto the field with every thing they had, excluding Heza and Hiara, everyone else's palms where beginning to bleed. Finally Zarno broke threw.

'The strongest memory of Hayate I have is…'

* * *

R 

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

1: Grandfather!

How did you like that, I felt nice so I'm giving you a peak into what is happening. Hope you enjoyed it!

BTW:

Any of you have a deviant art account, or love to draw? On my deviant art account I'm hosting a contest to see if anyone can make a cover for this story. If any of you would like to enter please go to my account and send a massage or a note, if you don't have a account than email me and we'll work it out. please sine up befor the 31 of july, that is they day it all begins and you have until september 17. the information is on my new Journal that i just posted.


	17. Plan Success

Plan Success

* * *

All the kids gasped as they saw their friend lifeless floating in mid air. Hiara felt her knees give out and fell to the ground clutching her hands to her chest. Zarno leaned down and lightly hugged her just trying to help her stay calm. 

"Hayate-kun!" Hiara cried. Heza watched as Inoara examined the barred around Hayate.

'This wall is just chakra massive enough to appear red, that means its hard to break threw. The only thing I don't know is how to break threw it.'

Sakura knew the children where hiding in the bushes, she knew Hiara would try and get to Hayate, so the other's must have gone with her. Inoara was with her, this could work toward her advantage.

'Lucky for me, I can use my Tou-san's telepathy.' She smirked and concentrated on Inoara. 'Inoara-chan.'

"What the?" Inoara could have sworn she heard Sakura speak to her, she looked behind her.

'Inoara-chan I'm speaking to you threw telepathy, listen you need to get Hayate away from the rock before the moon get a very dark red color.' Sakura kept staring at Kyo.

'But it's already red and how do I get him out? I know that barrier is chakra but it's so massive.' Inoara closed her eyes and listened to what Sakura had to say.

'Listen the moon will glow red, and a white light will supposedly surround Hayate, you can break threw it by using a very strong memory of Hayate and push your hands threw it. Once your hands get threw it remember and it will release. How many are with you?'

'Six, our group and Aburame Adel.' she looked at her friends and noticed all of them where scared.

'Prefect, get Adel to use his bugs and protect you from this man, and the rest of you try to get Hayate out, and when you do hover over him and keep him out of the range of the moon, can you do that Inoara?'

'Yes Sakura sama.'

'Than wait for my signal.'

Inoara turned to her friends and smiled. She started to explain what they where going to do and how, Adel was gonna come in handy with his bugs.

* * *

"What are you planning Sakura-chan?" Kyo asked as he noticed she had become less tense. 

"Nothing Kyo, nothing at all." she said as she placed her hands behind her back. Sasuke watched as she did a series of hand seals that where unlike any he had seen.

"Except a way to get my son away from you!" she shouted as her hands became a black color, she pushed off the ground and up to Kyo, she punched him in the chest and the stomach and jumped away and did another few hand seals, and jumped on the ground and pushed chakra into her feet.

Waves of chakra moved the ground up and around Kyo, creating a shell around him, and just to keep him in there she placed a Genjutsu all around him. The only part that was week was that Sakura had to constantly put chakra into it and hold it, and with the little she had, it would be difficult.

"Sasuke-kun, place your hands on my shoulders and send your chakra into me." Not wanting to argue with her he did as he was told. As she felt Sasuke's hands on her she closed her eyes and used the absorption jutsu to take in his chakra and placed it in her Genjutsu.

"Inoara-chan now!" she shouted.

* * *

The children all ran out of the bushed they where behind and took their places around the barrier. Adel called out his bugs and made them surround the children; he stayed safely in the bushes. They all placed their hands on the chakra and pushed on it as they focused chakra into their palms. 

"What the Hell are you doing?" Kyo shouted as he saw the children trying to break threw the barrier surrounding Hayate's still limp body.

"We're saving our friend!" They all shouted. Their hands where stinging as they tried to over power it with their chakra.

"Now remember once your hands break threw think of your strongest memory of Hayate, you have it just has to be strong!" Inoara instructed the children.

All of them where pushing onto the field with every thing they had, excluding Heza and Hiara, everyone else's palms where beginning to bleed. Finally Zarno broke threw.

'The strongest memory of Hayate I have is when we where three and….."

_Flashback: _(They are three)

"_Thanks for watching him Kakashi; I couldn't get off this time." Sakura said as Hayate stood clinging to her skirt; Kakashi was squatting down and smiling at the boy._

"_Its no trouble at all Sakura-chan, Hayate-kun is always welcome here." He said standing up as a woman with brown hair tied up by a white bandana came up to them._

_She stood next to Kakashi with a silver haired boy clinging to the back of her skirt._

"_It gives Zarno a playmate." she said rubbing her swollen abdomen, she was pregnant. _

"_Thank you again, Hayate-kun you can play with Zarno today, okay." she said kneeling down and kissing her three year old son on the head. she stood and Hayate released her purple skirt, the four of them watched as Sakura walked off from the house, Zarno's mother ushered Hayate in, with Zarno letting her skirt go and walking off with Kakashi._

_He spent time with her, making lunch, and helping her with the laundry. _

"_You are a very good helper Hayate-kun." She said in a motherly voice while folding a large blue blanket, Hayate was folding a pillowcase as he felt someone tapping his shoulder, than being dragged away from the lady. _

_Hayate turned as found Zarno pulling him; he smiled at Hayate and released him. Hayate followed him up to the second floor, they where going the Zarno's play room, when a lavender colored room caught his attention, He stopped and pushed the sliding door more open._

_The room was decorated with stuffed bears, and a cradle, rocking chair, changing table and a crib spread out around the room, painted on the wall was the name Makiba (1), in pink with yellow flowers outlining it._

"_Hay." Hayate turned and found Zarno smiling at him. "Can you keep a secret?" Hayate nodded. "Okaa-san is going to have a baby, I'm gonna have a little sister, this is her room, I got to pick out the colors, her name is gonna be Makiba, but keep that between you and me k?" He said winking his eyes, Hayate smiled as he closed the nursery door._

_Three weeks latter at the emergency room……_

_Kakashi was on his knees with his hands on Zarno's shoulders both where crying._

"_But I want to see my Shisuta__." He said crying, Hayate was hidden behind a wall and watched the whole thing, Zarno's mother went into an early labor, she was pushing for hours, and when Makiba was born, she wasn't breathing, Sakura tried to stimulate her to breath, but it didn't work, Makiba was a still born. "I want Makiba-chan." he screamed as he flung himself into his father's arms and he healed him in a tight embrace._

_Two weeks latter……_

_Zarno was standing in front of the nursery that would see no baby now or never, His mother's body was would not be able to bare children any more, Zarno was alone now, there is no hope that this room will ever house another Hatake child. _

_Zarno stared at the painted name and began to cry. From the stare well Kakashi and his wife where watching their now only child, he hadn't eaten, slept in two weeks._

"_Makiba-Shisuta__." He sighed as he felt someone pushed him. Zarno looked up and found Hayate smirking at him._

"_Crybaby!" He said pulling his right eyelid down and sticking out his tong, Zarno suddenly felt enraged and got up and chased Hayate all threw out the house. Screaming "Hayate you are a jerk", or "I'll kill you Hayate!" _

_But Hayate replied with a simple laugh and kept running. Kakashi and his wife smiled as they heard Zarno laugh for the first time in two weeks._

_End of flash back._

Zarno's eyes began to tear as he smiled at the memory, the part of the barrier that he was standing in suddenly became green, and pushed Zarno back away from it, and he sat on his butt as he smiled.

"Inoara its working!" He shouted.

Inoara and Shikaju where the next ones to break the barrier. They smiled and thought together using the twin telepathy they shared together.

"Ready Oto?" Inoara thought.

"Yes."

"The strongest memory of him is when he made us laugh."

Flashback: (Age five)

_Inoara and Shikaju where sitting on a grassy hill, butterflies and wildflowers surrounded them as they watched a lot of other kids playing in the field below them. Inoara was on her back looking up at the clouds and Shikaju was frowning._

"_How come we never get picked to play?" He asked looking at his sister._

"_It's because I don't apply to anything, and you are so troublesome and stubborn and don't like to loose." Inoara answered as she looked at a cloud that looked like a heart._

"_What that's not true!" Shikaju shouted banging his fists on the ground._

"_Yes it is." Inoara sat up and yelled at her brother.  
"No its not."_

"_Is too."_

"_Is not."_

"_Is so too."_

"_Is so not!"_

"_So true oto and you know it!" Inoara shouted as his and her foreheads where against each other. Suddenly out of nowhere they heard laughing. The looked to the side and say a boy with black hair onyx eyes in a black tee-shirt and white pants._

"_Hey kid what's so funny!" Shikaju shouted as the kid kept on laughing._

"_I was gonna ask you two if you wanted to play with me, but I guess you can entertain each other." he smiled._

'_Troublesome who is this kid?' Inoara smirked at the boy._

'_For some reason I just don't like him.' Shikaju frowned._

"_You two are Otooji-san Shikamaru and Oba-san Ino's twins' right?" he asked as he sat on the grown._

"_Yes." Shikaju answered. "Does your hair stay like that all the time?" Shikaju asked looking at Hayate's hair from a different view point. Hayate smirked and nodded._

"_Does your hair always look like a yellow pineapple?" he smiled. Shikaju frowned and stood up._

"_How dare you say that, all the manly men in the Nara clan where their hair like this." Inoara stood and took hold of the back of his shirt and kept him from attacking Hayate, "I happen to like this hair style." He shouted._

"_Calm down I didn't mean anything by it, I can see the veins popping out of your forehead." Hayate laughed. "I like you both, your not like other twins that I know, you're the complete opposite from each other, and the both of you act like you parents." he smiled._

"_Oh ya well you, you, you, I don't know any comebacks." Shikaju said scratching his forehead._

"_Troublesome, that was a complement baka." She said releasing his shirt and letting him fall on his face. When he lifted his head a clump of grass was in his mouth,_

"_Moo." he said sounding like a cow. it was then the three broke out laughing._

End of Flashback

Inoara and Shikaju fell back and looked as their sides became pink and blue. Inoara was crying and smiled.

Suddenly Heza pushed her hands threw the chakra and remembered when she first met Hayate.

Flashback: (they are four)

"_Come back here Heza!" A bunch of children shouted as a young Heza ran away from them. They where in the Hyuga estate, Heza was crying and her cloths where all muddy._

"_Go away!" she shouted as she kept running. Suddenly she tripped over a small rock and landed on her face. She looked back and Th children where around her._

"_You are not fit to be in the Clan, you father Neji is not the rightful heir, meaning you are worthless.' One said kicking dost in her face._

"_Your name means 'in one's place' now its time to learn your place." a girl smiled._

"_No, please no, no." The children started to step on her and jump on her back, and Heza was helpless, she was just four years old, she was afraid. All she could do was cold her head cry and beg for them to stop._

"_Hey!" A young boy shouted. Heza's eyes where closed but she felt the children stop hurting her, and leave her. She was trembling and her nose was bleeding. She felt someone rubbing her back so she opened her white eyes and looked up._

"_You okay?" The boy smiled as Heza sat up. Her once red kimono was muddy and covered in shoe prints. Heza looked into the onyx eyes of the little boy and didn't find the intent to hurt her, but kindness. "I asked are you okay?" he smiled once more." Heza nodded her head and touched her nose and saw red on her figures._

"_You're bleeding; want me to walk you home?" Heza nodded and looked as the boy reached out his hand for hers. He pulled her up and asked her the direction of her house. She pointed and they started to walk. _

_Neither of them spoke, Heza was just too captivated by his kindness to speak. She just looked at his head, his hair was spiky a black almost a blue color, she never say anyone with hair like that._

"_Have those kids been picking on you for a wile?" he asked looking back at Heza. _

"_Y-yes." she answered looking down she suddenly noticed they where still holding hands form the time he pulled her up. She blushed a little but didn't release her hand._

"_If they give you anymore trouble come and find me, I'm always at the park around this time." he smiled again._

'_He's so nice.' Heza smiled._

"_I like your smile, you really cute too." Heza felt her face heat up when he said that. she looked to the side and pulled him to the house that was lavishly decorated with flowers and a green lawn._

"_Wow this is your house?" He shouted, Heza smiled and nodded. "This beats my apartment hands down, your really lucky." he smiled, he started to pull his hand away but Heza turned and gripped his hand with her other._

"_Thank…you…very much; no one has ever helped me before." She smiled._

"_Well people should help others; it's good for them and can make others feel happy as well. I'm glad you're okay thought. Make sure you tell you Okaa-san what happened. And your forehead is bleeding a little to so get that cleaned." he said, Heza nodded at everything he said and released his hand._

'_He is so cool, and smart, and cute too." she smiled. "My name is Heza by the way, what's yours?" The boy turned away from her with his hand in the pockets of his black shorts._

"_My name is Uchiha Hayate, I'm really glad your okay Heza-chan, maybe we can me friends?" he smiled looking up at the bright sky._

"_Okay, I'd like that Hayate." she smiled. 'A new friend, he's a new friend.' she watched as Hayate began to walk away, she continued to smile._

End of Flashback

Heza fell onto her knees and her side became black. 'We'll save you Hayate.' she smiled.

Finally Hiara pushed threw the chakra and smiled as she remembered Hayate.

Flashback: (Hiara's memory they are around five or four)

_Hiara ran after a blond Hokage who was walking out of the village. She was crying and shouted Tou-san. He turned and smiled as she ran up and hugged his legs._

"_Tou-san dong go." she cried._

"_Hiara-chan I'm the Rokudaime it's my duty to protect the village, to protect every one." He said patting her head as he disappeared._

"_Tou-san!" She cried as the sky got darker._

_Hours latter she was sitting in the park as it rained down on her, making her semi-spiky blond hair wet and darker. She sat looking as a bunch of ants where running away from the rain drops and into an ant hill that was hidden in the grass. _

"_Tou-san." She whispered, the she noticed her head wasn't getting hit with rain drops she looked up and saw a beautiful woman holding a red umbrella and a young onyx eyes boy standing in front of her holding out his hand._

"_Do you want to catch a cold?" he smiled. Hiara smiled back at how cute he was. _

"_Your mother Hinata-chan is worried about you, we came out looking for you Hiara-chan, remember me, I'm that mean doctor that gave you a shot a few months ago." Sakura smiled._

"_Ya and you cheated me out of a lollypop, you gave me an apple." She frowned taking the child's hand. He helped her up and smiled._

"_So you're Naruto Otooji-sama's (1) kid, your really cute." he smiled, Hiara blushed as he pulled her as his mother started to walk away. "I'm Uchiha Hayate, your Tou-san is my Okaa-san's best friend, and teammate, why where you crying?" he asked._

"_Because my Tou-san left on a important mission." He frowned. "I don't like it when either of my parents leaves on missions, I hate it." he said strengthening her grip on his hand._

"_Okaa-san doesn't go on missions that much, but one time she left for five whole days." Hayate said trying to get her to look up from the ground._

"_Really! What did you do?" Hiara asked, Hayate smiled and placed his index figure on his lips._

"_Keep it a secret, I played with a friend." he giggled._

"_But I don't have any…"  
"Then I'll be your friend, and I'll even sleep over your house tonight, if that is okay?" Hayate smiled and looked dup at his mother she smile back and nodded her head._

"_Really, you mean it?" he asked getting all excited._

"_Yep, you're a friend now and I never turn my back on a fried." Hayate smiled._

"_Oh thank you," Hiara smiled as she hugged Hayate very tight, "I love you thank you." She smiled as a small tear fell down her face. _

End of flash back

Hiara fell back as the last of the chakra became orange. Hayate's eyes stopped shining red and he started to breath again.

* * *

"Obaa-san what's happening?" Hayate felt himself begin to disappear, his hands and legs where no longer visible. Jade walked to him and smiled. 

"Your friends are getting you out of here, stay strong Hayate-kun." she smiled as Hayate full disappeared.

* * *

"Sakura what's happening?" Sasuke whispered. 

The children all felt the barrier around Hayate lesson, and become in affective, it soon disappeared completely and Hayate fell to the ground. His eyes opened and his back eyes where there. He began to sit up but the others suddenly got on top of him and covered his head from the moon.

"What the? Guys?" Hayate looked at all their faces they where all crying even Inoara. Who was always too lazy to cry or feel anything. "What just happened?"

"we got you out of the barrier that man put on you." Inoara said.

"NO!" Kyo shouted as he pushed chakra into his arms and broke the jutsu Sakura had put on him. Sasuke took hold of Sakura's was and jumped back and away from him.

"At least Hayate-kun is safe for now." Sasuke said.

* * *

1-medow (Zarno's name means field, that just a stupid pun) 

2-uncle

Just to let all those who entered my contest, you have less than a month, and if any of you want to enter, go to my deviant art page, the link is on my user page.

this took me so long to right, what with coming up with all the memories in my head than writing them down and balancing work with writing and playing with my cat.

I know Sasuke had barley said a word, but its Sasuke. Sure he should be freaking out because that's his son but I just don't have any dialog for him.

Well I know that you all have been waiting for this chapter so please comment! (I would really like it, normally I only update when the last chapter reaches 100 views, but now I want at least seven reviews.)


	18. Strength to Fight On

By: llwild1992 (2007)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the children are my OCs.

Summary: A boy and his mother make wishes on starts, both about: Uchiha Sasuke. Now the Akatsuki is planning to use the boy and his mother to end the world, they are close to succeeding what's gonna happen to them? Can Sasuke save them in time! Chapter 17 is up!

* * *

Strength to fight on:

The Battle between Father and Daughter

**Recap: **

_The children all felt the barrier around Hayate lesson, and become in affective, it soon disappeared completely and Hayate fell to the ground. His eyes opened and his back eyes where there. He began to sit up but the others suddenly got on top of him and covered his head from the moon. _

_"What the? Guys?" Hayate looked at all their faces they where all crying even Inoara. Who was always too lazy to cry or feel anything? "What just happened?" _

_"We got you out of the barrier that man put on you." Inoara said. _

_"NO!" Kyo shouted as he pushed chakra into his arms and broke the jutsu Sakura had put on him. Sasuke took hold of Sakura's was and jumped back and away from him. _

Hayate looked around and saw Kyo walking for his parents, he couldn't move because everyone was gripping him.

"Can someone explain to me why you all are on top of me?" Hayate shouted.

"Your Okaa-san told us to keep you out of the moon light." Inoara stated tightening her grip on his neck. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to cry again. "Don't scare me like that ever again you baka." She cried.

"Inoara?" he felt the others tighten their grips on him and nod their heads.

"You have interfered in my plans for the last time Sakura-chan." Kyo laughed as Sasuke pulled Sakura away from Kyo. That last jutsu to a lot of her strength so she was trembling like crazy, "I should have killed you sooner, my plan must not fail." He smiled.

Sakura looked at her father and felt a bad sensation in the pit of her stomach; something was going to happen, something bad. Sasuke tensed up when he felt Sakura being to gather chakra.

"I was too weak as a child to stop you, I didn't want to gamble my life in order to stop you," Hayate looked at his mother and saw her trembling. "Now you listen to me, if I allowed you to use my child like you used my Okaa-san and me, than I would be betraying the bond between Hahaoya and chigo. My Okaa-san couldn't do anything when you used me, but now I will not sit back and allow you to kill my son!" Sakura tenses up and felt her chakra begin to return to her body.

'Okaa-san, please help me take Kyo down, for your sole, and my son, so no one can be hurt by him again!' Sakura closed her eyes and focused her mind on Kyo.

"Sakura-chan what are you?" Sasuke saw that her trembling started to get worse.

"From now on I'm putting my life on the line; I'm gambling everything to take you down!" She shouted as she opened her green orbs.

"Well if you are so eager to throw you life away for the sake of one of one child," he turned around and looked at the mound of children, "I'll be happy to send him with you!" He took hold of his sword that was on the ground and ran for the children.

"NO!" Sakura pushed off of the ground and ran after him, leaving Sasuke standing alone.

'Maybe I shouldn't get in the way.' Sasuke watched Sakura and Kyo get closer to the children. 'But then Sakura would hate me for not trying to save our son, what should I do!'

All the children started to scream as Kyo passed threw the barrier of insects that seemed to swarm away from Kyo as he neared them.

"Sakura-sama!" Zarno shouted as he closed his eyes.

"Die!" Kyo shouted as he raised his sword over his head.

"No you don't!" Sakura appeared in front of the children and stood as Kyo slashed the sword over her collarbone and along her chest. Everyone watched as Sakura fell on her back.

"Okaa-san get up!" Hayate shouted as he made to move but everyone was on top of him and they where all too heavy put together. Kyo laughed as he looked at Sakura.

"Now all that's left is Hayate and his little friends." He smiled.

"Guys get up, get up and run." He shouted as he tried to move. Everyone even Sasuke was frozen stiff, unmoving.

Kyo raised the sword once more and prepared to strike the children.

"Okaa-san!" Hayate shouted.

'Not enough time!' Sasuke started to do a jutsu but it wouldn't be fast enough he was too tired.

The sword met flesh and blood spattered everywhere. Hayate opened his eyes and found him staring into the eyes of his mother; Sakura was shielding them with her own body.

She smiled down at her son, blood running out of her mouth. On her back the sword penetrated her shoulder blades, blood pooling out of the wound.

"What!" Kyo pulled the sword out as he jumped back. He watched as Sasuke jumped behind the children and pulled all of them out from under Sakura. Inoara and Hiara griped the front of his shirt while the boys and Heza covered Hayate.

'She's torn inside and out, yet she can still move that fast!' Kyo watched as Sakura struggled to get on her knees.

"Well you are very persistence at trying to stop me, I'm impressed." Kyo smiled as he looked at Sakura

"Didn't I make myself clear you fool? I meant what I said to you," She frowned at him, "I would die before I let you touch Hayate-kun!" She shouted.

"You, you're half dead already!" Kyo lifted his foot and kicked Sakura in the side making her fall over. Sasuke wanted to get up but he took hold of all the children and jumped back to where Adel was hiding the bushes.

Sakura looked at her trembling hand and remembered seeing her mother in a similar position lying in her own blood. Her hands where still trembling.

"Such brave talk, but look at you, trembling like a coward, how does it feel knowing you can't save your son from a fate worse than death?" He laughed as he looked at her, suddenly her hands stopped shaking, "WHAT!" he blinked to see if it was just his eyes, but when he opened them Sakura was standing and she punched him in the face so hard that he flew back.

"You stopped trembling!" He shouted as he landed on his back, and looked at Sakura who was smiling.

"I just remembered something," She laughed, "I am one of the chosen few of the Hojyo clan; I have been chosen as a protector of The Wish." She smiled as her eyes became a red color similar to Kyo's eyes. "You where meant to be a protector as well Kyo, your bloodline gift was that of the Blood Eye; One of the zaigou, members of the elite sworn to protect the main family." Sakura said standing strait and tall.

"What ever you call yourself it makes no difference, you can't expect to defeat me in your condition." Kyo laughed as his eyes became an even darker read color. 'So she did inherit my jutsu, the jutsu that allows the user to read their opponents movements and extreme and heal them selves repeatedly. This will be fun.'

"Kyo, you no longer have the right to walk among humans, I'm taking you out!" she shouted biting her thumb and drawing some blood, "After this their will be one less Hojyo in the world!" she started a fast series of hand seals, "Usagi, Tori, Buta, Inu, Saru: Blood Regeneration Jutsu!" Sakura closed her eyes as her jutsu healed her wounds at a fast rate.

As she opened them Kyo was smiling, she took a fighting stance and smiled herself.

This is what she has been waiting for, the moment where she can face her father with no fear.

"Well let's see just how powerful you have become, Sakura-chan." Kyo smiled. The wind started to pick up, everyone watched as father and daughter stared each other down. Clouds cleared as the moon's light shined on them.

Sakura pushed off of the ground and appeared in front of Kyo, she punched him in the face as she blocked a kick to her gut. They pushed off each other using chakra.

"I'll kill you for sure!" Sakura shouted as she suddenly appeared in front of him, she punched him square in the face, than grabbed his shirt and pulled him forwarded to meet her fist again, and again.

'She's too fast,' Kyo kept stumbling back as she punched him than was pulled forward for her to punch him again, 'I can't defend myself at the speed she's moving, all I can do is take the beating. Unless…' he smiled as Sakura pulled him forward once again. He opened his left hand from under his sleeve. A tin wire came out into his palm; he used his chakra to make it move around her head as she punched him again.

'Wires!' Sakura kicked him and jumped back, 'good I got o-!' Sakura felt the wires around her neck she took hold of them trying to keep them from reaching her neck, as she did so they broke threw her black gloves making her figures bleed.

"Let us see how long you can last when I'm squeezing the life from you." Kyo smiled as he pulled the wire tighter around her neck.

'Not enough time,' she brought one hand under the wire and pulled, 'I will not give up and die!' she focused chakra into her hand and pulled the wire open. It created a lasso around her body; she griped it again and pulled.

'No!' Kyo felt his body being pulled off of the ground and right into Sakura's range of attack. He watched as Sakura punched him yet again. He flew back and landed on his side, unknown to him Sakura and managed to place the wire around his wrist in that moment.

"(Breath deeply) Not yet (breath deeply) Not yet!" Sakura pulled back on the wires and guided them up, making Kyo's body follow it into the air. She jumped up and began to punch and kick him. 'I have to keep on him, I have to keep punching and kicking!' her speed seemed to almost pick up as she continues to bash away at her father's body.

'How can she be so fast, what is it that drives her even at the brink of death to still keep going?' he felt another strong punch as he flew to the ground and created a long skid mark on the floor. Sakura landed on her knees, leaning on the ground for support.

"I (Deep breath) am not (deep breath) done yet!" she smiled. She felt the muscles in her arm tearing themselves apart. That was one of the side affects of using the regeneration jutsu, it can heal you wounds and keep healing them in the heat of battle, but it eventually destroys your muscle tissue and vital organs.

**'Don't stop keep on him!' **inner Sakura cheered.

'Where have you been all this time?'

**'Don't know, but I believe in you!' **

'I mustn't let him rest at all!' she ran for Kyo, but he anticipated that so he jumped up and started to run. "Get back here!" she faltered and went after him.

Sasuke couldn't do anything but protect the children, first Kyo wanted to use Hayate, but now he wanted to kill him. This man was unbelievably insane. Hiara and Hayate where sitting next to each other, well Hiara was holding Hayate in a headlock.

"Hayate-kun I was so scared!" She cried.

"Hiara-chan let go, please you're hurting me." Hayate shouted waving his hands in the air. Hiara released Hayate and apologized. He looked back at Sasuke and looked him over. Then their onyx eyes met and made Hayate smile.

"Tou-san?" He asked juts to make sure. Sasuke nodded, and Hayate smiled and ran up to him and hugged him. Sasuke placed his hand on his back and the other on his head.

"Tou-san."

"Hn?"

"What is your favorite food?" he smiled as Sasuke tightened his embrace.

"Tomatoes why?" Hayate smiled at his answer.

"No reason it juts means you are my Tou-san." Hayate smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Sakura-sama!" Inoara shouted as she watched Sakura fight Kyo. "She's so strong!" Everyone looked back at Sakura, all except Sasuke and Hayate.

Sakura ran after Kyo, pushing her body which was deteriorating each minute.

'I can only keep this up for so long!' as jumped up and over and landed in front of him. "Stop running and fight me!" She sounded and she kicked his ribs. She ran up and kept it up.

'I keep pounding and pounding him, but he's not going down.' each and every punch was getting stringer, but her body was getting weaker. 'it feels like I'm not getting anywhere!' an extremely powerful kick sent him back about a hundred feet, Kyo took that as an opportunity to slip and chakra noose around her body as she jumped up to do an aerial kick.

The noose got around her arms and waist, she was vulnerable, and the lightning sword appeared in his hands. He jumped up and angled the sword to strike her heart.

"I don't fall for the same things twice!" She shouted as she caught the blade in between her feet. Using his energy back onto him she used all the strength she could to guide the sword and Kyo to the side, and as she did that she broke the noose around her.

As Kyo landed and turned to face her, his face collided with a fist. Sakura was breathing harder and harder. Kyo was still standing and she needed to take him down.

'I keep hitting him and hitting him,' she jumped up and kicked him in the neck sending him back on his chest. 'I refuse to give up; I'll keep pounding away for the rest of eternity if I have to!' she stopped and started to catch her breath she was also holding onto her right arm, the sensation of her muscles tearing was back.

'I don't have a lot of time, and the moon will call upon Hayate soon, I have to stop Kyo by then!'

Hayate and Sasuke looked back and Sakura and saw she was evenly matched or even stronger than Kyo.

"You (Deep breath) you have to go (deep Breath) down!" Sakura closed one eye as she felt the sensation overtake her whole body. 'Not yet, not yet!' she stood up strait and took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Kyo tried to stand but he was hurting all over.

Sakura opened her eyes and started to walk to Kyo, as she did she started a jutsu. "Tora, Ohitshui, Uma, Hebi, Nezumi, Buta…" she kept her hands in front of her body as she neared Kyo. 'Punches won't take you down, but with this…' Hayate's smiling face came to mind. She released the seal and opened her right hands, blue Chakra appeared around her hand and as she gripped it into a fist that chakra became more dense and strong.

Kyo was finally standing as she got in front of him, his legs where shaking and blood was all around his face. He looked at Sakura's eyes they where there regular green color, she was using her own strength now.

"This will be the end." She shouted as she brought her fist around, they back and hit Kyo right in the chest, blood coming out of his mouth, he flew back and crashed into a randomly place wall of ice from the wish Hayate had made earlier. Sakura then threw a small bomb over where he landed and watched as it went off creating a massive hole in the ground, smoke covered the area.

"Good (deep Breath) it is finally (Deep breath) Over!" she said as she dropped to her knees. She placed her hands in front of her for support as she tried to catch her breath; the chakra that she used for the final punch disappeared as she closed her eyes.

"Sakura-sama did it, she beat him!" Inoara and Shikaju shouted in unison. Hiara and Heza hugged as Zarno smiled. Hayate looked up at Sasuke and gave off a worried look.

"Tou-san, now that he's gone does this mean you're going to stay with me and Okaa-san now?" He asked. Sasuke smirked and got down to Hayate's level and placed his hand on Hayate's head.

"Yes, yes it does Hayate-kun." Hayate was about to answer as an evil laughing caught his attention. Everyone looked back at Sakura and gasped.

"NO!" Sakura shouted as she tried to move. As the smoke cleared Kyo's Body appeared.

"Now then you didn't think that you killed me for sure now did you Sakura-chan?" he laughed. "I have to say that was a wonderful fight." he smiled.

_"Uchiha Hayate...Uchiha Hayate."_ a voice called to Hayate. His eyes widened as he felt a strange oar surround him.

_"Look at the moon Hayate, you destiny is calling you."_ Hayate tried to resist the urge to look but he couldn't help it. As she looked at the moon his eyes became a reddish black and he felt his power double.

_"Uchiha Hayate…"_ the voice called out to him again. _"We have instructions for you to follow…will you do this for us?" _

_'Yes, what is it you need me to do?' _Hayate answered.

_"We need you to..." _

"Hayate-kun?" Hiara asked as she saw him looking away from Kyo. "Hayate-kun?" she shouted when he looked at her. "His eyes there different!" Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Hayate?" Zarno asked.

_"Don't worry this will all be over soon." _Hayate's voice sounded like more than one person was talking; he looked back at Kyo and Sakura and started to walk out of the hiding spot.

"Hayate what are you doing?" Sasuke shouted as Inoara and Hiara attached themselves to his waist again. Hayate looked back at his father, this time his eyes where read, Sharingan red.

_"Stopping Kyo." _his voice was yet again more than one voice talking at the same time.

"Now then Sakura-chan, ho shall I ki-!" a black shurikens came form the side and hit him in the shoulder, she quickley pulled it out and looked to the figure coming to them. Sakura turned her head as well.

"Hayate-kun!" Hayate walked up next to her.

_"Don't worry Okaa-san, I have complete control, he's not gonna make me do anything."_ the voices said again. "You have done enough to tarnish the Hojyo Clan's name Kyo, the Legendary Council has instructed me to kill you." this time it was only Hayate's voice saying this.

* * *

**Well here it is! The final ****Battle**** is about to begin.**

**Sasuke and Hayate had a little family time for a few minutes. I know Sasuke hasn't done anything, but hey he saved Sakura at the HQ and he saved the children. But Sakura needed another fight with Kyo, this time she kick his ass! **

**I had to listen to some "fighting" songs to get into the mood of writing a battle. **

**Skillet: **

**Rebirthing **

**Collide **

**Bon Jovi: (My favorite band of all time!) **

**Undivided **

**Bounce **

**Have a nice day **

**Last man standing **

**Complicated **

**Linkin Park: **

**Faint **

**Numb **

**Took me forever to write a battle sequence that I liked and worked well with the ending. I acturalley wrote three and this was the best, anyway school starts up so I ant to get this story done by then so I'll be updating fast. **

**Thank you for reviewing this story: **

**kattylin, Dying Sakura, NorthernLights25, hellopanda23, Kakashi500, Silver and Sapphire, lehcar-light, butaneng, Lioness Of the fire, xo Misunderstood kunoichi o..., CeciliaaktlSasuke, kunoichimistress, shadow angel 101, xBlackxButterflyx, dbzlover93, Tokyo ninja, shatteredxmemories, Lady Hazumi Takarabe, AkatsukiDEMONangel, OngakuSakura, Kay12693, Sakura-san'952', Nokas-Kokas, dashdashhypenspace-. **

**If I forgot anyone else I apologize, if I spelled your name wrong, sorry! **

**Please review **

**Extra: **

**Hahaoya and chigo- mother and Child**

**All the hand seals: **

**Bird- Tori **

**Boar- Buta **

**Dog- Inu **

**Dragon- Dorgeon **

**Hare- Usagi **

**Horse-Uma **

**Monkey- Saru **

**Ox- Oushi **

**Ram- Ohitshui **

**Rat- Nezumi **

**Serpent- Hebi **

**Tiger- Tora **


End file.
